Raging Love
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Era Ryland is abandon by her family and is sent to live with her cousin, Bella, in Forks Washington. It's a nice change and the change could help her get over serious issues in her life. However, what she doesn't count on is meeting a sexy, hunky shape-shifter and get dragged into the world of paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Twilight Fanfic, all owned by Stephanie Mayer. (Sorry for any and all mis-spellings on my part) I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **This tale begins at the begining of Eclipse.**

 **Oh! And I own the OC, Era Ryland.**

* * *

 _Foolish little girl, don't you see,_

 _They've seen your scars, and the sorrow of sea._

 _They see the plea in your eyes,_

 _Yet do nothing and all will leave your side._

* * *

Chapter One::

 _Era_

It was still a shock to me, the scene still fresh in my mind and the bruises still there. The scars still stinging. My parents were gone, off somewhere in europe without a care in the world. My siblings, Nini and Micheal, all too involved with their jobs to care. I had no one. Everyone had left me.

These thoughts kept circling through my mind as the pilot told us to refasten our seat-belts as the plane began its descent. I looked out the window, seeing the dark clouds and vague glimpses as we descended towards Port Angeles.

After everything that had happened in the last two years, my family had went our seperate ways and I was being shipped off to Forks, Washington. I was to finish my last year of highschool and live with my Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella Swan. To anyone else it would have been nice to know that at least someone cared. But to me, it didn't. I was absolutely on my own with out anyone else to rely on.

Looking away from the window, I reached over in the small seat next to me and offered a small, fake smile. My pride and joy, the only thing that kept me here in this world, my son Lucian. He was two years old and couldn't-scratch that, wouldn't to most people-speak yet but he had ways of knowing what was what and if I was upset. He was a bright little boy.

As the plane's wheels touched the ground, I leaned over and kissed Lucian's forhead for comfort. I hated flying though the little sucker seemed to love it. The whole time while we took off and I was clutching at the arm rests-terrified might I add and much to my humiliation-while Lucian was giggling happily and staring out the window.

I groaned, grateful as the plane finally came to a hault and I could let go of my death grip. I shakily undid the seat belt and stood, willing the quieasiness to go away as I watched the other passengers scramble for their bags. Hell, as much as I wanted to get off this death trap, I wasn't going to push and shove a bunch of old ladies. I mean, c'mon, I was mean but not that mean.

"Here," said a deep, silky voice to my right. I looked up and into the practically yellow eyes of a very pale, handsome, red-headed man. He was cute. Too cute. Too...perfect. I immidiately felt danger and crowded, kindly taking my measly duffel and back pack. It had all the things Lucian and I needed and nothing else.

I picked Lucian up and stumbled into the isle, thankful that I wasn't being pushed or shoved. Walking down the isle, I took a chance and glanced out the windows. It was pouring rain so I looked behind me with a sigh and moved into one of the seats, setting Lucian down so I could rummage through the duffel bag.

After a few moments, I found Lucian's coat and told him to put it on, putting his hat on him as well. Couldn't be too careful could ya? I sighed softly and picked him back up, walking off the plane and to the terminal, groaning softly at all the people who were bustling about the airport.

I had horrible anxiety, I have ever since two years ago. Being in that airport without my keys in reach, my anxiety was flaring up badly and I began having a panic attack. I felt my body heat up and the blood drain from my face as I began to feel dizzy and light headed. I forgot about everything and pushed people out of the way so I could sit down and just breathe calmly.

I closed my eyes, rocking slightly and feeling Lucian wrap himself tightly around my leg. I smiled softly and opened my eyes, looking down into the pretty ruby red eyes of my son. I gently reached out and cupped his cheek, smoothing my thumb back and forth. "Thank you baby."

I sat there for a while, just smiling and staring down at Lucian. A shadow soon fell over us and I looked up into the face of young girl who looked my age and as white as the falling snow. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The man that stood next to her stood almost a head taller than her. His hair was black with brown eyes and a mustache with a serious five o'clock shadow. From the way they stared at me with wide, shocked eyes and the sign in their hands, I assumed these were Charlie and Bella Swan.

"Uhm," the man spoke, looking and shuffeling awkwardly, "you must be Era. My sister's little one. It's been years since I've seen you." He offered a small smile and then he went back to serious as he looked down at Lucian. "Who's this little guy?"

I stood slowly, picking Lucian up in the process and tried to discreetly asses the two in front of me. They didn't seem to have any danger about them so I decided to just sigh and introduce. "This is my son, Lucian. Lucian, these are your great Uncle Charlie and your cousin, Bella." They both smiled and I laughed as Lucian merely stared at them. I gave them a forced smile and told them, "Don't worry, he barely knows how to talk and when he does its usually only to me." They merely nodded and Charlie reached down, picking up my duffel bag.

"So he's really your son?" Bella asked me once we were in the truck. I glared at her and the obvious snootiness in her voice.

"Yes," I growled, leaning in close to her face, "I don't need judgement from you nor anyone else. Ask and learn before you judge. You don't even know my story so I would just shut up and sit back, unless you want me to pop you in the nose right here and now." I snapped and had the satisfaction of her looking chagrined and even scared before she turned and looked out towards the scenary that passed us by.

I turned too, staring out the window, enjoying the scenery that I saw. It was quite beautiful. All the green and trees that we passed, the rain that clouded it somewhat. It was breath taking.

Lucian leaned up to the window as well, giggling as he pressed his face into the window to look at everything. I smiled and leaned back, letting my head fall against the window and I fell into blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Later on, I felt someone shake me and something poking my cheek. I jerked awake and groggily looked around, seeing that Bella was leaning close and shaking me gently. "Hey," she smiled softly, "we're here at the house. I can show you up to your room, c'mon." She said. I nodded and picked Lucian up, slipping on a strap to my book bag and getting out of the old worn truck.

I walked up to the old, white, two-story home. It was quiant and seemed homey and warm. It was something I had never really had and as I stared at the house I felt a strange tug at my heart. It felt strange and odd to feel so strongly towards a place I had just seen and feel the sense as if I had found someplace that would except me. For me.

I shook my head, walking inside and looking around. There were stairs to my left and an opening to a small kitchen to my right. And in front of me was a cozy living room. I chuckled when I saw Charlie already had some sort of sports game on.

"Come upstairs." Bella said and I turned, following her. As we reached the top. There were three doors. The only one that was open was the front one and it lead to a small, single bathroom. I cringed, not liking the idea of having to share one bathroom.

The second door was to my left and Bella opened it to show that it was her room. It was nice and spacious but a little too magenta/pink for my tastes.

Then she opened the third door to my right. The room inside was blue, purple, and black. All three were my favorite colors and in answer to Bella's now hopeful expression, I allowed a tiny happy crack in my mask and nodded my thanks to her. I walked inside, noticing that it smelt of strawberries and fruit. I also noticed a computer/writting desk in the corner and book cases lining some of the walls.

There was a big bed in the center of the room with blue sheets and a folded black and silver quilt with green pillows. Bella also pointed out a dresser and small closet too. I nodded my thanks to her and then she left me to get settled. It was nice of her to give me my space.

I set Lucian down and let him wonder around while I could unpack and place all of our things where I thought they would fit. After about an hour or so, I sat down on the bed, careful enough so that Lucian wouldn't wake up.

I looked around and felt pity and shame settle deep in my stomach. Our whole life, mine and Lucians, could fit in just a duffle bag and a hikers book bag. I felt horrible for giving Lucian this kind of life. He deserved more. He deserved a permanent home and things like toys and stuffed animals, not a duffle bag filled with his few toys and clothes.

I sniffled lightly and stood, walking out and knocking on Bella's door. She opened it up and I was genuinely surprised to see a guy in her room on her bed. I was shocked I hadn't even noticed him coming in or even up the stairs. "Era! Oh uhm...th-this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my cousin, Era Ryland."

Edward stood, moving fluidly and gracefully, much like a jungle cat. I stepped back a bit at his presence. I could see that he was very pale and his auburn hair and pale yellow eyes stood out and his blood red lips did too. He was a little too fancy looking for me. "Hello Era," He said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

I sighed and looked at Bella. "Can I talk to you for a minute. Would you mind, Edward? It will only take a minute and you can stay out here." I said, pushing Bella into the room and started closing the door. "Oh, you wake my son, I won't hesitate to shove my big foot up your ass." I said and slammed the door.

"Hey! You were rude Era!" Bella said, scowling.

"I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to tell you sorry about in the truck earlier today...Lucian is a sore subject with me and brings up a lot of painful memories." I looked at her and Bella nodded with a small smile.

"Its alright, really. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But, I'm curious, what did happen with Lucian and the whole kid thing."

"I..." I cringed and brushed my hair behind my ear. It covered my right eye and I made sure no one ever saw what lay underneath. "Lets just say it resulted in this," I pointed at the scars that lay on my face. Several long scars that ran down my neck and right side of my face. They were still there. Jagged and deep.

"Oh...Era I'm so sorry..." Bella gasped and went to pull me into a hug. I stepped back from her and cringed at the hurt that crossed her face. "Sorry..."

The door suddenly opened and I quickly let my hair cover my eye again before I turned to look at who had intruded. It was just Edward and behind him stood Lucian, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "M-Mama..." Lucian mumbled, looking at me with his sleepy eyes. My stiff stature instantly went lax and I sighed softly.

I picked him up, walking out of the room and downstairs. "Hungry baby boy?" He nodded and smiled. "Well, let's see what Charlie's got in the kitchen huh?" I walked down into the kitchen and set Lucian down on the counter while I browsed. I smirked and looked at Lucian. "Want some chili?" His eyes lit up and he clapped, nodding. That was all the encouragement I needed.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if it was kinda short. I really wanna extend Jake and Era's meeting! It seems like in all of the fanfic's I've read-which they're on my profile in my favorites if any of you wish to read them-the imprints and imprintee's meet in the first chapter! Like way too soon! Sooo I kinda wanted to extend it a bit.**

 **Feel free to comment and critique! Any comments I find useful or correct, I'll make sure to try and use them to help my story become better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back again. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Worked really hard on it!**

 **Again, everything (Besides my OC's) belongs to Stephanie Mayer!**

* * *

 _No one sees you cry,_

 _No one sees the pain in your eyes_

 _Hush now child don't you cry,_

 _Everything will be alright, so don't say goodbye_

* * *

Chapter Two::

 _Era_

For some odd reason, after a few days of everything settling down and getting ready for school tomorrow, it seemed strange to be going back. Back to school, to studying and being around kids my age. Knowing all of this was happening, I just couldn't sleep anymore.

Slowly, I got out of bed and looked at the clock beside me. It read midnight and with a sigh, I pushed my hands through my hair and grabbed my boots, slipping them on. I pulled on my old Harley Leather Jacket and looked down at Lucian, kissing his forehead before walking out and quietly going over to Bella's room. I heard her talking to someone so I barged in, knowing it was Edward.

They both looked startled and Bella blushed as the two seperated. "What's up?" She asked, her anger evident. I honestly couldn't blame her either.

"I honestly can't sleep. I'm just going to go for a walk. Watch Lucian for me, please."

"No!" Both Edward and Bella said a little too loudly. I blinked, staring at them for a second before sighing softly and rolling my eyes. "You can't!"

"I can. I know how to handle wild life. I'll be fine." I nodded to them before leaving, walking down the stairs quietly and out the door. I looked up at the night sky, smiling softly as the rain pelted my face and body. The cool water felt good and briefly washed away all my worries.

I walked down the steps and to the woods, brushing my hands along the bark and low hanging branches as I traveled. I loved the smell of the trees and the smell of rain storms. It calmed me.

I heard branches crack around me suddenly and I came to a stumbling hault, my anxiety flaring. I looked around wildly as I felt I was being watched. Slowly, I backed up until I felt my back pressing against a tree. I trembled as I saw pairs of eyes and I heard several growls come from around me.

Not thinking clearly in the least, I turned and ran back the way I came, never once looking back. The whole way there I kept telling myself what a damned idiot I was to run. Wild animals-wolves especially since I heard they're pretty common around here-loved the chase and always went after the prey that ran. And my dumbass was in that very position.

I ran all the way home and once I got in the house, I locked the doors and ran up to my room like the fire's of hell were on my heels. Once I was in my room I calmed down enough for me to realise that Lucian was sitting up and with tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby," I murmured, walking over and kneeling down in front of him, stroking his cheek, "what's the matter? Have a bad dream?" He nodded solemnly.

"T-twy f-find," he stammered, searching for the right words, "bwankey a-and b-bingy." His tears lessened as I pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

"Shh, don't worry, let mommy get changed and I'll find them for you." He nodded and laid back down, turning towards the window seat. I chuckled and went to my closet, just getting out of all my wet clothes and pulling on and buttoning up and old flannel.

Rubbing Lucian's head softly, I rummaged through the duffel bag and got him out his blankey and Bingy. I loved the way his eyes lit up and how he clutched Bingy to him. It was like that small, little stuffed wolf was his most precious thing and the world.

I yawned softly and climbed into bed, pulling that quilt over us and wrapping my arms around him. I murmured I love you to him and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later on, I groaned as my alarm went off, shrieking in my ears. I groggily slapped around until I finally hit the snooze. I was slowly falling back asleep until a heavy mass landed on me and started pushing me around. I jerked and screamed, thrashing until they let me up.

I sat up breathing hard and looked up into the shocked faces of both Charlie and Bella. "Geeze kiddo, we're uh, we're sorry. Just wanted to wake ya up is all." Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. I nodded, calming down.

"It's alright. I've been out of routine for a while so its expected." They nodded and I blinked, feeling panic rise up all over again. "Wait! Who will watch Lucian while I'm at school!"

Charlie grinned. "Don't worry Era. A...uhm...friend of mine," Charlie blushed lightly and both Bella and I chuckled, "Sue Clearwater, is going to watch him. She owns a diner on the La Push rez and I'll be taking him there once you all leave." I nodded, not liking the idea of Lucian with a perfect stranger.

"Alright, if you think he'll be alright, I will trust your judgement. However should I find even one small scratch on my son, I will not hesitate to seek who was responsible." I told him, growling softly as I did. Charlie got the message and nodded solemnly, walking out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a moment and then turned to look at Bella. She smirked and turned, raiding my measly clothes selection. "Geeze, we're going to have to go shopping for you." She mumbled, pulling out a pair of jeans and my _AC/DC_ t-shirt. I shrugged, not faulting myself for having sparsely any clothes.

"I've never been one for clothes. Just a baggy t-shirt would suffice for me." I told her and she turned to stare at me for a moment, a slightly creepy smirk coming forth.

"Ya know, I knew I liked ya for a reason." She laughed. "Anyway, let's get ready. Edward will be here any minute to take us." Bella walked out and I silently got ready, brushing my hair and teeth and then putting on the only perfume and lotion I owned, Rose. It wasn't like those cheap scents you could buy from stores. No, it was one I had made myself. It made me smell like real roses. And my lotion made me smell like the forest.

Nodding in approval, I grabbed my book bag-which, by the way, was super heavy-and picked Lucian up, gently bouncing him as we walked downstairs. Slowly he woke up and smiled, rubbing his eyes and still holding onto his Bingy. "M-Mama." He mumbled and huddled close, sucking on his thumb.

Charlie came out of the kitchen as someone rang the door bell and his smile dropped slightly, becoming more forced. "I'll take him. You try having a good day alright?" I nodded solemnly, not making any promises. I let Charlie take Lucian from me and I sighed, walking to the door and giving Edward a half assed wave.

Edward returned it with a small smile but his eyes were soley on Bella as she smiled up at him. I could tell that the two were head over heels for each other. "Well, let's get going." Edward said and all three of us went out to the car.

 _Jake_

I woke up that morning with a groan, my muscles aching. Last night patrol-meaning me, Embry, and Quil-had been run hard. We were all on edge ever since the red-head had been spotted near Forks. It was tiring running the whole night and having to listen to Embry's dirty ass mind.

Groaning again, I slowly got up out of bed, blinking when I came face to face with a little boy.

What.

The.

Fuck!?

The little boy could be no more than two, with big red eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was holding a stuffed wolf to his chest and sucking on his thumb. I stared at him, noticing how ruffled his clothes and hair were, as if he was just woken up from a nap.

"Uhm, hello?" I said, unsure of what to do. I'd never woken up with a strange boy in my room before.

Instead of answering me, the little boy simply stared for a moment longer and then toddled out. I sat there, dumbfounded, and then I finally shook my head to get ahold of myself. I stood slowly and stretched, feeling my muscles relax.

I sighed, pulling on a pair of sweats and walking out into the living room. Dad was beside the couch watching TV, Sue was sitting in the recliner with the little boy in her lap, happily bouncing the boy about.

"Hey Sue, who's the little one?" I asked, sitting down beside dad on the couch. Sue looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Jake! I didn't know you were awake!" She said. "Oh! And this is Lucian," _Lucian?_ I thought, _What kind of whackjob thought up that weird name?_ "and I'm watching him for Charlie. At least, until school is out, then I'll have to bring him back to Charlie's." I perked up at that.

I had been wanting to go to Charlie's for a while, wanting to see Bella. Though, I haven't. I haven't been hanging around her as much as I have been wanting too. I couldn't. My heart broke a little more each day. Each time I thought of her with that leech of a boyfriend. I loved her, I was sure I did, but no matter what I did she only treated me as a friend.

"Cool. Wait, don't you have to be at the diner by then to help out since your all so short staffed?"

Sue nodded tiredly, leaning back in the chair. "Yes, I do. Since you've just been itching to see Bella," I growled at first her, then my dad when he snickered, "why don't you take him back? Then you can see if Bella will want to hang out with you."

Dad nudged my arm, making me look at him. "Go Jake, I've got a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised. And bring Embry and Quil along too. They need to be out instead," dad started raising his voice, "of raiding my house everytime they need food!" I blinked, not understanding why he was shouting until I caught Quils scent.

Both Embry and Quil came into sight, plates piled high with food and sauce dripping from their chins. I snarled at both of them, standing tall and they at least had the decency to look chagrined. I glared at them.

"But Billy," Embry whined, "we're starving!"

"No buts! Go with Jake over to Bella's when school is out. Until then, feel free to eat." I growled, unhappy about having to deal with my two annoying brothers as soon as I had woken up. And I had to deal with going over to Bella's when her Leech will most likely be there.

* * *

A long while later, me, Lucian, Quil, and Embry headed over to Charlie's. Truth betold, I was still tired and a bit pissy from lack of sleep and just being plain damned annoyed with the two idiots currently riding with me.

"You look so happy Jake. What's the matter, vamp got your tongue?" Embry joked while Quil laughed. My left eye twitched and I gripped the wheel tighter, feeling my hand being imprinted into it.

"Embry," I snarled, my body shaking, "if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to slam your head against the window so it will bust. Understood!" Embry pouted but nodded anyways, knowing I would make perfectly good in my threat.

As I pulled into the drive, I saw that Edward and Bella were walking outside. Bella had a grim expression on her face and Edward looked pissed off once he spotted my truck. I grinned in satisfaction. Good, I pissed the bloodsucker off.

I parked the truck and hopped out, allowing myself the pleasure of slamming the door. Bella jerked and looked at me, confusion quickly replacing the grimness that had just been there. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

I smiled softly and pointed at the truck as Quil and Embry got out holding Lucian. "They've been real understaffed at the rez diner, so Sue had to go in and help out. She asked me to bring the kid back. Who's kid is it anyways?"

Bella sighed, huddling closer to the bloodsucker. Silently I seethed, seeing her cuddled up with him instead of me was making my blood boil. "He's my cousins." She mumbled and I blinked. I didn't know that she had a cousin.

I mock glared at her and scowled, "And how come I never heard about her Bells?" I growled, feeling a little hurt that she hadn't confided in me.

"Aw Jacob, don't be mad. Please. I just found out about her a little bit ago too. Apparently she from one of my dad's sisters. One he lost touch with. I dunno." Bella sighed and I sighed too, looking away from her. "Well, you guys can head inside. Era made dinner and is up in her room."

Without another word, Edward hauled her off to his car and sent one last glare my way before ducking into that shiny car of his and driving and away. I stood there for a moment, glaring at the spot where his car had been but then the smell of food wafted towards me from the house. It smelt mouth wateringly good.

I groaned softly as my stomach growled and went into the house, noticing that Embry and Quil had gone upstairs to give Lucian back. I was curious to see what this girl looked like, so I followed their scents upstairs.

As soon as I came to be in the doorway, I was immediately overwhelmed with her smell. It smelt like a fresh brewing storm and faintly of fruit. I was intoxicated, staring at the small form currently burrowed into the blankets and mumbling a little incoherently to Embry and Quil.

"M-mama!" I jerked as Lucian squealed, squirming away from Quil and running over to the bed, clambering up on it. The girl huddled in the covers groaned softly and wrapped her arms around the little boy, pulling him close to her.

"Hey lady!" Embry whined, nudging her. I almost opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but hey! Who didn't just love seeing one of the more annoying packmates get chewed out by a grumpy chick? Especially when Embry was a womanizer himself like Paul. "We're hungry!"

There was a mean growl that came from her and Embry leapt back with a whimper. I laughed along with Quil until the girl snapped at us to shut up or go to hell.

With one last chuckle, I went downstairs, dragging the other two along, and too the kitchen, deciding to wait for charlie to get home.

* * *

"Jake! You here?" Charlie asked, walking through the door later on.

"Kitchen!" I shouted with a mouth full of food. I swallowed, looking at Embry and Quil before looking at Charlie as he walked in.

"What are you doing here Jake? Bella's off with Edward." Charlie smirked. "I highly doubt you're here to see me."

I blushed guiltily and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sue had to cover up at the diner so I brought Lucian back here. Bella said we could get food and I couldn't drag Embry and Quil away from raiding your kitchen so we've been here." I shrugged and glared mockly at the guilty looking guys.

"Ah. Is there any left or am I gonna have to see if Era will cook more?" We thought about it for a moment and then Charlie just sighed with a laugh. "I'll go get her."

Charlie disappeared and we listened as Charlie woke Era. I laughed at the mumbled curses that I heard. Era certainly had a colorful mouth. Eventually, Charlie came back down with a huge smile on his face and happily bouncing on the balls of his feet to entertain Lucian. And behind him came Era.

I stared at her.

She was pretty, even with that massive bed head. It made her seem sexy and as if she had just gone through a rough 'n tumble in bed. Damn, I sighed and looked up. Her snow white hair covered her right eye but her left was completely open.

It was a bright, ruby red that was framed by long, dark eyelashes. I saw that sorrow and exhausten in her eye, in the way she moved or flinched away if Charlie got too close. I couldn't help but wonder why.

As her eye connected with mine, my breath froze in my lungs and my world shifted. I felt as if I was walking on air and she was my only anchor to the earth to which I was held.

I blinked once, then twice.

Then it happened. My reality just came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

 _Fucking great!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope ya'll enjoyed the second chapter! Forgive me for taking so long to update! I've been so exhausted these past few days and having to deal with a ton of school work helps little to none.**

 **I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Stay happy my dears!**

 **~ LonelyAnimeLily**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys! So far the comments I've gotten are positive! I thank you all who have commented! Its really nice to get such positive feed back!**

 **Anyway! Here's the third chapter my dears!**

 **!-Everything but my OC's belong to Stephanie Mayer-!**

* * *

 _Suddenly you filled my life,_

 _You clouded my mind._

 _My dear, you have given me purpose,_

 _and cracked this hard armor of mine._

* * *

Chapter Three::

 _Era_

I had been sleeping so good. So, so very good. It was a wonderful dream-my first one in years-and a very hot dream. For some reason I dreamt of a hunky wolf man crawling into my bed and spiriting me away. Away to a place that would have any normal person drueling.

My dream had be so damn wonderful, that I was pissed beyond belief when Charlie woke me up. I was ready to kill the damned foolish man. Didn't he know? NO ONE COMES BETWEEN A CHICK AND HER SLEEP!

I glared at him, really trying to melt him into a puddle, until Lucian grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and tugged. I looked down at him and instantly, I relaxed and smiled softly. "What is it sweetie?" I asked him, pretending to ignore Charlie's sigh of relief.

Lucian stared up at me with those big eyes of his, the ones that matched my own, and then he smiled and pointed down stairs. I tilted my head and looked at Charlie who was taking a few cautious steps back. "Uh, my friends son, Jacob, is down stairs with a few of his friends. They're complaining about wanting food so I wondered if you wanted to cook? In the brief call I got, your father said you loved to cook."

I glared at him again. "Don't ever mention anything partaking to my family. I want nothing to do with those people. Absolutely nothing." I snapped and Charlie had the decency to look chagrined. "But, if they want food, fine. I'll make the fuckers food. Just as long as they don't annoy me. They annoy me, someone is getting stabbed." I growled, throwing the covers back and standing, stretching.

"Aren't you going to change?" Charlie choked.

I laughed softly and looked at him, shrugging. I wore a baggy t-shirt and nothing else. I didn't really care. The guys can either be disgusted or riveted. I didn't care. As long as I was covered. Of course, if they were hot guys that would totally be a different story. I chuckled, knowing that the possibilities of all or any of those guys being hot was totally impossible.

I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair. Charlie walked over and picked a sleepy Lucian up with a smile and looked at me. "I miss when I used to hold Bella like this. Those she was much younger than Lucian here." He bounced a bit and Lucian giggled, smiling. "Anyway, lets get downstairs."

I nodded solemnly, heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

When I got down into that kitchen, I was mortified beyond belief. I mean seriously! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL COULD ALL THREE OF THE GUYS BE COMPLETE HOTTIES!

 _You are such an idiot Era. IDIOT!_

I groaned when their eyes turned on me. Of course. I peaked at them and nearly slapped myself. Of course they had to be tall, hunky, and tanned. _Of course_. I glanced at them again and blushed lightly, fiddling with my hair.

I felt a particular pair of eyes on me, so I turned to glance at the guy sitting in the corner. I blinked once, then twice. He was tall and broad, broader than the other two. He was also tan like the other two, and his hair was black as night and spikey. I blushed when my red eyes met his brown. His went wide and shock crossed his rugged features.

"Era," Charlie's voice snapped me out of my daze and I looked at him seeing his knowing smile, "the two stuffing their faces are Embry and Quil. And the one sitting in the corner is Jacob." I nodded, meakly waving. "Guys, this is my niece, Era Ryland."

Embry, I think, smiled and waved while Quil gave me a giant smile. I nodded to them and sighed softly, looking through the cupboards to see what was left. There wasn't much, but there was enough to make about a dozen pancakes. I grumbled. Great, now I'd have to go grocery shopping. I HATED SHOPPING! ARGH!

* * *

So I made the damn pancakes and sadly, I only got one. I went to go for another one and all of them were gone. I glared at the three behemoths currently stuffing their faces. How much can they eat! Seriously!

I growled and stood, putting my plate in the sink. "Charlie, I'm gonna need some money so I can go get groceries. Those idiots ate everything." Charlie laughed while those guys had the nerve to try and seem innocent. I glared and sneered at them.

"Alright. I'll leave you some money. When do you plan on goin'?"

"Uhm...I was thinking when Bella gets back. She said she'd be back in a bit. I'd like to make sure I get her some stuff she likes to eat." I looked at Charlie and sighed, rubbing my forehead to relieve the impending headache. "Why don't you write me a list and I'll take it with me when we go."

I looked around and snatched one last remaining pancake off of Embry's plate and set it on my own, cutting it up in small pieces and then grabbing Lucian from Charlie, setting him down in the seat. "Eat up sweetheart." I kissed his forehead as I heard a growl from Embry. I glared daggers at him and snapped, "Piss off! My son has to eat too! And last time I checked, this isn't your place."

Embry whimpered and pouted. I huffed and turned, walking upstairs to take shower. As I got up to my room and rummaged around my closet, I felt a presence behind me. I blinked and whirled around, screaming. I began to tremble all over and flash backs of two years ago began to flood my mind. The screams, the blood, the _fear_.

"Hey! Chill out!" I heard someone shout and I quieted down, my shaking slow to stop. I looked up and say that it was Jacob, the who had gawked at me earlier. His eyes were wide with shock and his expression told that he was surprised and confused by my reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" He asked reaching out to me. I flinched, scared of him.

Here he was, a giant behemoth that was over six feet tall, cornering me in my bedroom and he didn't mean to scare me!? SERIOUSLY! I gawked at the big oaf. "Didn't mean to startle me? DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE ME! YOU SNUCK UP ON ME IN MY BEDROOM OFF ALL PLACES AND CATCH ME OFF GUARD! AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO SCREAM OR SHOUT OR SOMETHING ELSE!" I shrieked, punching him several time in the chest as I did.

"I...I'm sorry..." His expression changed from one of surprise to hurt in a matter of seconds as I screamed at him and instantly I felt bad. Which of course, made me angrier.

"Your sorry!? Don't do that ever again!" I snapped, pushing him away from me and stomped into the shower.

 _Jake_

 _She's scared of you_ , those thoughts rang through my head in an unending cycle as I stared at the bathroom door. I couldn't believe I had just scared her like that. Scared my _imprint_. And she hit me, actually hit me. It didn't hurt that much of course but knowing that she had broke my heart.

I heard the shower turn on and I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe I actually did that. I actually scared her. It was a horrible start to getting to know her. And probably hated me. The mere thought of her not accepting me had my heart wrenching painfully in my chest.

Embry and Quil came up after a few minutes, staring at me and silently asking me what happened. "I...I snuck up on her...and..and I scared her..." I covered my face with hands. "You should have seen her face...I can't believe I did that to her."

"She'll come around man," Embry said quietly, "she's your imprint. It'll work out in the end." I nodded solemnly, going downstairs and spotting Charlie on the phone with a frown on his face. I listened intently and found that it was Bella on the phone, saying she was going to be flying out with Edward to go see her mother over spring break. I blinked, surprised that Bella would just spring that on Charlie.

"Alright Bells, just be safe alright." Charlie hung up and he sighed again, groaning. "What was that scream Jake? Is Era alright?" I nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, she is. I just scared her a bit, that's all." Charlie blinked in surprise but nodded anyways. With sigh coming from myself, I sat back down at the table beside Lucian. I would admit that he was a cute kid, though he had some strange features about him that I could only assume that came from his mother.

He had pitch black hair, which I knew came from his father, and blood red eyes. I found it odd. Both he and his mother had them but they weren't vampires.

"Why in the hell are you staring at my son?" Era's voice growled and I jerked, blushing lightly. I looked at her and sighed softly.

"Sorry. The two of you look alike." I told her, not wanting to be on her bad side. I wanted to get to know Era, and I was planning on doing just that. I smirked and stood, stretching. "Charlie said I should go with you to shop, since you don't know your way around town." I fibbed, almost laughing when her scowl worses and she tried melting me where I stood. Teasing her was pretty fun.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm so so so so sorry that I took so long! Agh! Missed you all :) Anyway, I've been so busy and everything has been so damn hecktic in my life. Plus I've been loosing so much sleep I haven't been able to focus or think.**

 **So, sorry sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Forgive me my dears!**

 **Hope you enjoy! And have great days filled with luck! Hopefully ya tell me what it feels like! Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllooooo my dears! So, I know my last chapter probably wasn't the best yet. I apologize. I know with some of the other fanfictions I've read waited a while to post new chapters or didn't even finish them at all. I was really trying not too.**

 **I've had a lot of things happen over the past week and I really wasn't able to focus. But I really hope you all enjoyed it anyways!**

 **Whelp! Here is Chapter Four! Oh! And all except Era and Lucian belong to Stephanie Mayer!**

* * *

 _You seem to want me,_

 _Yet you push me away each day._

 _Listen to your heart me dear,_

 _And all will reveal its truth to you._

* * *

Chapter Four::

 _Jake_

 _K, so maybe this wasn't the best idea._ I thought as I walked the aisle's behind Era. It wasn't the fact that we were arguing or at each other's throats. The most that's happened was that she would glare at me each time she caught me staring at her and she would blush. Cutest damn thing ever.

 _Jake:: 1_

 _Era:: 0_

She couldn't blame me though. Everyone was staring at her, and-much to my annoyance-it was mostly the men. It was very difficult not to stare. Era was petite but curvy in all the right places. She had fair skin and pretty eyes-though they were the unnatural red like a _leech's_ eyes. Her hair was also as white as freshly fallen snow. She was beautiful, and I knew it wasn't just that fact that she was my imprint either.

I glared at all of the men that stared at her. I didn't want them anywhere near her. "Quit. It!" She snapped at me and I jerked, looking down at her. She was glaring up at me with a fire in her eyes that almost made me laugh. Almost. "Your drawing attention! Attention I don't want! So quit glaring at every man in this store and go away!" The next words that came out of her mouth hurt and hit me like a ton of bricks. "I don't want you around! And besides! You barely know me! Why are you following me around like a lost puppy! Just go and walks around or something!"

Without another word, she turned and left. I stood there, watching her retreating back. It took me a minute to realize that I was shaking. I was going to lose it if I didn't calm the hell down. With a snarl, I stomped outside and around back to lean against the wall. I tried calming down, picking apart the reason why I was angry. I had too calm down or else I couldn't go back in there. I couldn't go and face her without loosing control.

 _Era_

 _The nerve of that guy! ERG! Next time he tries being all possessive he's gonna get a good pop in the nose!_ I silenlty fumed and ranted in my head. I probably looked like a crazy lady, stomping around and glaring at anything and everything. I sighed softly and stopped in an isle filled with juice, grabbing somethings that both Lucian and I liked and a few things for dinner.

"Ma-mama! Bear! Bear!" Lucian cried and I looked down at him. He was pointing at something in the aisle and I looked to where he was pointing. For some odd, unknown reason, there was a small section where fluffy small bears sat. There was also a few big ones.

"You want one of those sweetie?" I asked, chuckling and smiling softly. My smile was meant only for him. Lucian was the light in my life. I only had him and that was enough. I couldn't afford to have connections with people. They all ended up leaving me. Abandoning me and leaving me behing. But I knew Lucian wouldn't do that for a long time.

"Yeah! Please!?" He gave me his little puppy dog face and I just couldn't say no. I nodded and with another small smile, I went over to the section and looked up. "That one!" He pointed at the top where the bigger ones sat. I groaned softly. It was way too high for me to reach.

"Excuse me miss," a smooth voice asked me, "need some help?" I turned and blinked, looking up at a tall guy who looked about my age. He was cute I would admit, but, for some odd reason, Jacob popped into my head and I started comparing him to the guy who spoke. I didn't understand why, I think. I mean, I just met Jacob. I can't have feeling for him.

"Uhm yes, I actually do. Can you help?" I looked into his shining blue eyes and blinked. He was smiling at me in an off way. I stepped back slightly, wary of him. I suddenly began wishing Jacob was there with me.

"Sure! What do you need?" He said in a little too eager of a voice. I sighed and glanced at Lucian before walking around to stand beside the man and I pointed up at the big black bear that was at the top, wearing a santa hat and green scarf.

"My son wants that one. Can you get it down for me?"

The man turned to me with a creepy grin and grabbed my hand in a crushing grip. "Sure, if you'll go on a date with me." I jerked and stepped back.

"Please let go of my hand."

I swear I saw his eyes shift color but before I knew it they were the ice blue again. "Not until you say you'll go out with me." He leaned in close, his face closer than I would like to mine. "C'mon," he took in a big whiff and his grin turned sinister, "I can smell it. Your attracted to me. Just say yes." His grip tightened on my hand hard enough that I was sure I would have a dark bruise. I whimpered softly.

"L-let go of me!" I snapped, trying to pull back.

"What if-Oh! Now who's this!" I gasped in surprise as I was jerked back and pulled into a warm, solid chest and strong arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Why don't you piss off and go bother someone else?" Jacob growled and I felt his chest rumble as he spoke. The guy who had held my hand merely smiled at me again and bowed.

"I'll see you again my dear."

As he walked away, I shivered in disgust at the thought of him or anyone else for that matter touching me. Even Jacob. With how his arms were wrapped around me, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt the blood drain from my face and I began to sweat.

"Please...let go of me...please..." I whispered, holding back tears.

"But..."

"I said let go!" I nearly shouted, my voice and body shaking. I jerked away from him and walked away a few feet, standing there still. My head was bowed and my shoulders hunched. I tried calming down. I tried to think. It was hard to get past it. It was hard to move on from it and let it just fade away like I wished it would...

Want to know the sad thing? I knew it never would...

* * *

We spent maybe another half hour in silence until we got back to Charlie's. It was an awkward silence that I knew I had created. I just didn't have the nerve to break it.

When we got there, I jumped out of the truck, happy to be back and be rid of the awkwardness. I picked Lucian up and then I went to grab some of the groceries in the back. Jacob, however, had other idea's. With gentle hands he took the bags from my hand and grabbed the others in the back, carrying them with no problem.

"Hey I-" I paused when he looked back at me. His chocolate brown eyes stared at me with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. Especially in someone I had just met. "Alright." I whispered, giving in. Jacob just nodded and walked inside, me following him from behind.

As soon as we walked through the door, I heard Bella call out. "Era? You here?"

"Yeah! Kitchen!"

Bella walked in and I immediately noticed her change once she saw Jacob. She went stiff and looked between me and him with a little anger. I was shocked. Did she have feelings for Jacob? If she did, then why was she with Edward?

"Uh hey, Jake. What were you two doing together?" Bellas asked him and I caught the note of anger in her voice.

"Charlie made me take him along when I wanted to get some stuff for the house. Him and his endless pit friends ate everything this morning." I growled, glaring at him. Jacob merely grinned unrepently and set the bags on the counter.

"I see." She said and then she noticed my hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I met a guy in the store and he grabbed my hand too tight." I told her and she nodded, glancing at my covered eye before quickly looking away. "Look through the bags and make sure I got everything." I looked at Jake and sighed. "I'm going to take Lucian upstairs for his nap." I went to grab the bear from Jake but he shook his head and jerked towards the stairs. I growled. I hated his leading persona. It bugged the hell out of me. "I'll be back down." I told Bella and she nodded mutely, still studying Jacob.

I sighed softly and walked upstairs, pushing past Jacob and going into my room. "You can set that thing anywhere. I dont't exactly care." I told him and gently laid Lucian down, checking his forehead.

After his first birthday, Lucian had gotten sick many times. It seemed he was very prone to sickness and whenever he was coming down with something, he would always be very sleepy. Sighing again, I looked down at Lucian all bundled up in the blankets. He was small for a two year old and a bit frail. The first time he had gotten sick, though it was merely a cold, the doctor said that it was so severe that it could have killed him.

"Is he alright?" Jacob asked me from the other side of the room. I glanced up and saw him standing next to my desk. I was surprised to see him holding an old picture in his hands.

"Yes," I told him, walking over to where he stood and taking the picture from his hands, frowning at what I saw.

It was an old picture from almost ten years ago. It had been our first trip as a family, going to DisneyLand. I was seven at the time. I could remember how happy I had been and I remembered hearing the laughter and seeing the smiles of my parents and siblings. But everything changed when I had gotten pregnant. They looked upon me with unbridled disgust and hatred. They loathed me and in return I loathed them.

I scowled down at the picture and tore it to pieces, throwing it out the window. "Hey! Why'd you do that!?" Jacob snapped and turned to look at me. I glare at him.

"Because. Now get out. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Without another word, I walked out and back down stairs to Bella.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! And I love the positive feed back everyone! Also, about the whole different colored eyes thing? I'll fix it as soon as possible! I'm so sorry! Sometimes when I'm writting I lose track of small details I've said about the person. So, how about this! Why don't you guys comment what color YOU think Lucian's eyes should be! I'll take absolutely any color! First one to comment wins!**

 **~Stay happy my loves!~ LonelyAnimeLiliy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter here we go! I've been getting comments on my story and I have to say I love the positiveness! But there were a few talking about the confusion. About her hair and eye color. I'm so sorry! Sadly, for teenager my memory sucks. So alot of times I forget small details like hair and eye color. If you guys will bare with me and point things out as I go along I would be really grateful!**

 **Oh! And also, I've published a newer story recently if any of you wish to check it out! It's called The Fire in your eyes. Its goooooooood!**

 **All rights to plots and similarities to Twilight belong to Stephanie Mayer!**

* * *

 _Here I am once again in this moment,_

 _Shifting, wondering in my sight,_

 _I have nothing to me name and yet everything to my soul,_

 _Yet once more I feel the agonizing pain of an untold loss._

* * *

Chapter Five:

 _Era_

I stomped downstairs and went into the living to sit wth Bella on a sigh. My head was starting to pound and with the impending doom of a possibly ill Lucian only made things worse. Plus my having to deal with the idiot currently up in my bedroom. It was like a bad trifecta. That seemed to be my luck lately.

"Why did you have that giant bear?" Edward suddenly piped up, causing me to jump practically three feet in the air. I turned and glared daggers at him. Damn him and his sneakiness!

"If you must know, Lucian wanted it. And I can't deny my little boy anything. Not yet anyways."

"Ah. I see." Edward seemed very amused by something and it made me even more irritated.

"What the fucking hell is so FUNNY!" I snapped, finally fed up today. First, I had to wake up early and go to a school where everyone stared at me like I was some kind of freaky alien with intenna in my head

Second, I came home to get some much needed sleep only to be woken up about an hour later from a very good nap to get dragged down to cook. Especially for some giant, shirtless, bottomless pits who were stingy about food!

Thirdly-and definately not last-I had to deal with Jacob! He was on my nerves during the car ride! He glared at every man who even thought to glance in my general direction, and to top it all off! He got so damn possessive! WHY!

 _Gods_ , I growled in my head, _whatever the hell I did to deserve this kind of annoyance I'll never know. Just please make it stop! WAHHH!_ By this point, I was nearly crying for real.

"Era, hey!" Bella's voice snapped me back to my thoughts and I glanced at her. She was looking at me worridly and was holding onto my hand. "Era please calm down." She said and I looked at her, confused.

"I-I am." I told her and both her and Edward shook their heads.

"No Era," Bella said, scooting closer, "you aren't. Your shaking and really pale." Now that she had pointed it out, I could feel myself shaking. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. I think I just..." I paused, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know..." I finally whispered, wondering just how far I had fallen. I had to realy on Bella to help me calm down. Was I really that pathetic now?

"I have an idea," Edward said with a smile, "why don't you come to my place and just relax there for a bit?" I blinked, debating on it. It sounded nice to just get away for a few. Even if I had just gotten here.

I looked at Edward, about to answer, but then Jacob stepped in front of me. His body was shaking and I could just feel the heat radiating off of him. "She goes no where." Jacob growled. I reared back in surprise at the pure venom in his voice. "She stays far away from you leech's."

"Jake.." Bella stood, "calm down."

"You can't tell her what to do." Edward said, smirking. "She doesn't even know who you are." He looked away from Jacob and then smiled at me. "So, you wanna go Era?"

"Uhm..." I said, standing and slowly backing away from Jake. "I...yeah, that would be nice to just get away. But, who will watch Lucian?" Slowly, Jacob stopped shaking and seemed to calm at the sound of shakiness in my voice.

"Oh...uhm...Charlie ended up having to go back to the station, so that means he won't be back until late." Bella said, looking upset.

"I'll watch him." Jacob said, his voice low and like an animals growl. I shivered. I kinda had a weakness for guys with deep voices...and muscles. Which Jacob fit that kind of profile to a tee...ah hell...

* * *

After it was decided that I would go to Edwards with Bella and them, I went upstairs and changed into a comfortable pair of leggings-oh so fuzzy ones-and a t-shirt with my nice fuzzy black boots. I was comfortable. With tiny smile, I turned away from the bathroom mirror and went into my room quick, checking on Lucian.

I saw how he was tossing and turning and I frowned. I walked over to his side of the bed and sat down beside him, pressing my hand to his forehead. He was burning up. I covered my mouth as tears wanted to well up in my eyes and hurridly rushed to the window cill, cracking open a window. I ran downstairs and started taking off my boots when Bella stopped me.

"Era, what's the matter?" She asked, Jacob and Edward walking in.

"L-Lucian is sick, I have to stay here. I can't leave him alone." I told them, riffling through the small cabinet above the stove and finding a thermometer.

As I turned to rush back upstairs, Bella gently took my arm and pushed it down, taking the thermometer from me and giving it to Jacob. "Calm down. I'm sure he will be fine. Let Jake take care of him for a bit and then if your still really worried, we'll bring you back right away. Alright?"

"But I-"

"Its fine," Jacob suddenly piped up, seemingly angry and disgusted, "I'll look after him. Go have _fun_." He spat the word fun at me and then stomped upstairs.

Bella sighed and then offered me a small smile. It wasn't hard to tell that it was a fake one. "Let's get going." She said and grabbed my hand, pulling me out to Edwards car.

As we drove away, I cast another long look back at the house. I didn't like leaving Lucian alone, but for some reason I trusted Jacob to keep my son safe. There was a predatory thing about him, something protective. I knew if it came down to it, Jacob wouldn't let anyone touch my son.

* * *

Once we got to Edwards, I was shocked at the place. I honestly didn't expect them to have such a nice home in the middle of the woods, though it was beautiful. Most of the windows were tall glass so you could see in to some of the ornately decorated rooms there were in the home. And the wood that lined and built the house was a deep mahogony color that blended in with the lush green of the woods. It was a very beautiful color.

We walked inside and instantly, I was greeted by six insanely beautiful people. Two of them stood more towards the back of the room. Both were tall but one had long, perfect, wavy blonde hair-and a chick might I add-and the other was insanely built with muscle and black hair-and a was a man.

Another two were closer and one was smiling in an off way. The man was tall like the other, but less...how do I put it? Show-offish in his muscle mass? He also had shoulder length blonde-brown hair with the same pale skin everyone seemed to have. The girl standing next to him was shorter and pixie like. Her frame seemed small and fragile and her brown hair was cut short and tossed about her head.

Then the two in front of me were full-blown smiling. The woman was small and petite, like me, however she had long auburn-almost red-hair and fair pale skin. She had a gently notion about her, like a mother. Then the man next to her was pale as well, with icy blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His smile was gentle, too, and also a bit curious.

While watching them all, I noticed that they all had the same pale white, flawless skin and yellow eyes like a cats. It was strange. They all looked so different yet they looked alike and posed as a family.

"Hello," the small woman in front of me said, "it's a pleasure to meet you. You have to be Era right?" She grinned and suddenly reached towards me, grabbing hold of my chin. "My! Ain't you as pretty as a picture! Bella wasn't lying when she said you were beautiful!" She frowned suddenly and moved to brush my hair away from the left side of my face. I flinched and pulled away fom her.

"Please, don't do that ma'am." I told her calmly. Though I knew they hadn't seen my scars in full, they had caught a glimpse of them, however.

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners! I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle! The two over there near the table are Alice and Jasper. Then of course theres Rosalie and Emmett in the back." She grinned a chipper smile. "Come come! Are you hungry? We've made food for you if you like!"

"Uhm...no thank you ma'am, though I know Bella should be hungry. She hasn't eaten anything." Bella's quiet gasp didn't escape me and she mockly glared at me. I offered a tiny, innocent smile. Sorry to throw ya under the bus Bells, but every woman for herself.

 _Jake_

I was so NOT happy at the moment! I growled as I stared out at the patch of grass where Edwards car had been parked. They had only left moments ago and I was still fuming. I still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go. I mean, couldn't the woman listen to me even a little! DID SHE NOT SENSE HOW PISSED OFF I WAS FOR CHRISTS' SAKE!

I growled low in my throat, smacking my forehead. I couldn't afford to lose my temper. Especially since Lucian and I were alone in the house until they got back. I sighed softly and walked up stairs, what Bella had said earlier still ringing inside my head. _"Calm down. I'm sure he will be fine. Let Jake take care of him for a bit and then if your still really worried, we'll bring you back right away. Alright?"_ I was so very tempted to try and contact Bella to tell her that she needed to bring Era back, but I knew better. I saw how haggered and stressed Era had been and it didn't seem right of me to just pull her away from her hours escape.

I got to the top of the stairs and leaned agianst the doorway to Era's room, watching Lucian. He was shivering and curled up tightly in the blankets on her bed. I sighed softly again and walked in, closing the window. I remembered I had the thermometer in my hand so I sat down and gently shook Lucian awake.

He moaned softly and opened his eyes too look at me, his mop of black hair hanging and sticking to his sweaty cheeks. I frowned. With any other boy in the tribe, this wouldn't be a major concern; however, Lucian wasn't tribe and he was only two years old. He shouldn't be hot like that. "I'm sorry bud," I mumured to him softly, bushing his hair away from his face, "You're gonna have to be uncovered for a bit so I can check your temperature."

When he merely stared at me, I almost started thinking he didn't understand a single word I said. But then he blinked owlishly at me and nodded once. I uncovered him and saw how his clothes were sticking to him.

I got up and went over to her closet, seeing that most of the clothes hanging up were Lucian's. _Does she not have a lot of clothes?_ Slowly, I looked around her room and noticed that, besides the things Charlie and Bella had decked her room out in, it was devoid of mostly anything that was personally hers. Other than a few clothes, a few books, and some of Lucian's stuffed animals, there was nothing here. _I guess...she doesn't have much..._

Knowing that Era didn't have much to her life nor her name made my heart wrench and ache. It had to be hard, not being able to rely on anyone or being able to trust anyone. I looked down and my hand clenched around the closet's small pull handle. I couldn't even to begin to imagine how difficult life then and maybe even now could be.

Twenty minutes later, I found some new clothes for Lucian and took his temperature. He was running a high fever. Shit!

After I changed him, I went down stairs and rubbed my hand through my hair. It was driving me crazy that Era was away from me and off somewhere with those bloodsuckers. I snarled. I hated my imprint not knowing who and what we were. And I was going to make sure that she knew soon enough.

* * *

 **So, I have to know! I recently had problems trying to publish the newest chapter of my story. I don't know what it is! I was wondering if any of you are having trouble? It kept saying error! I'm so worried! I haven't done anything wrong! I really hope my account wasn't suspended or something! AGH! I'm so worried!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's chapter six everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update and add a new chapter but I've been SOOOOOOO overwhelmed at school! It's rediculous! I mean c'mon! Highschool students today have higher anxiety levels than phsyc ward patients did in the 1950's! If that doesn't say anything then our school systems must be blind!**

 **Anyway, all similarity, ideas, non-OC characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Mayer. I apologize for any mis-spellings!**

* * *

 _Why are you still here?_

 _Aren't you frightened by my scars?_

 _They bleed and cry tears_

 _And sorrow is always ever present with me,_

 _Yet you stay and don't back down,_

 _which means the world to me._

* * *

Chapter Six::

 _Era_

We were on our way back from Edwards when Bella's cellphone began to ring. I vaguely wondered who it was but was suprised when she said it was Jacob and he wanted to talk to me.

I slowly grabbed the phone from her hands and put it to my ear. "What?" I snapped coldly. It was better to be cold towards him. he made me feel warm inside and tingly. It was better to save myself from another mistake like the one before. Besides, once he found out about my past he was gonna run like the fire of hell was on his heels.

"Lucian is sick," he said and I froze, my body and mind going numb. "Are you guys on your way yet?"

I couldn't speak or think. All that was running through my head were memories of the last time he was sick. The hospital...the tears...the pain...Slowly, Bella reached out and took the phone away with one hand and grasped my own hand with the other.

"We're about five minutes away Jake." Bella said and then hung up. "Era," she spoke softly to me, slowly making her look at her. "Lucian will be alright." I nodded, trying to believe her. I had too if I wanted to keep my sanity.

When we got to the house, I wasted no time climbing out of the car and rushing inside. I rushed inside and saw Jacob leaning against the wall, a grim look on his face. "He's asleep in bed, but he's been asking where you were," he then smiled softly, "he's said that he hopes your having fun. Not in too many words of course, but I got the jist of it."

I didn't listen to anything else Jacob had said after that. I ran upstairs and barged into my room. I saw my little boy tossing and moaning in his sleep, a fresh sheen of sweat glistening on his pale skin. I burst in to tears then, rushing to over to his side and dropping down to my knees, grabbing hold of his small clammy hand.

"It's ok now, mommy's here. I won't leave your side, I promise. I'll make sure you won't get hurt this time, I promise." I told him, gasping each time a sob broke out. I leaned forward and kissed his forhead, praying to whatever higher power that was out there to not take my son away from me.

It was about midnight when Charlie came knocking on my door. He looked grim and tired, haggered from his long day at work. "How is he?" Charlie asked, coming into my room, coming to stand beside where I sat by Lucian in a chair. Fresh tears rolled down my face and I shakily reached up, wiping them away.

"H-he uhm...he hasn't gotten any better. He hasn't even woken up. Not once." I told him, my voice cracking and shaky. I couldn't help it. The last time Lucian had gotten sick was still fresh in my mind as if it had just happened yesterday...

* * *

 _I was driving like a maniac to the central hospital. Lucian had been sick for almost a week and non of the anti-biotics that I had to give him were working. I couldn't believe that damned doctor had been so wrong! I mean! What kind of medicine causes my year old boy to throw up!_

 _I was fed up with the stupid system. He was going to a real doctor._

 _When I got to the hospital, I rushed into the ER carrying him, looking like a crazed woman. A nurse came up to me with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright ma'am? Are you hurt? Has there been an accident?" She asked._

 _"No! B-but..." I started blubbering like a small child then, "my son! He..! He's been sick for the last week and he's only a year! I went to the local doctor and they perscribed me medicine to give him but...but it hasn't worked! He started throwing up as soon as he took the medicine and now he won't wake up! Please!" I was screaming now, drawing the attention of everyone in about a ten mile radius. "Please you have to help me!"_

 _The nurse nodded and shouted for a doctor to be fetched right away and then she led me to a free room, getting me to lay Lucian on the uncomfortable hospital bed._

 _As we waited for the doctor to arrive, the nurse comforted me and told me that it was most likely a false alarm and that Lucian would be alright. I tried to believe her but it didn't even seem like the nure believed it herself._

 _Eventually, the doctor came in and began to examine my son. He seemed concerned, if not baffeled, with whatever he was finding. Finally, he pulled away and turned to me with a grim expression. "If you wouldn't mind ma'am, we'll have to keep your son over night. The front desk will give you the paper work you need to fill out, right now I have to have a word with the nurse."_

 _I wanted to scream and shout at the doctor to just tell me what the hell was wrong with my son but I held my tongue. I behaved and merely nodded, walking out and to the front desk. Though, I must not have been able to mask my anger because people were avoiding me like the plague._

 _So, I grabbed the neccessary paper work and filled it out the best I could. By that time, two, maybe three hours had passed and I had seen a few more doctors and nurses file into Lucian's room. With each passing minute I felt my body shaking and my throat tighten up with the need to cry. To scream. To do something!_

 _Finally, I got the paper work done and stomped into the room, glaring at the now three doctors and two nurses. "What the fuck is wrong with my son!" I shouted at them, shaking with fear and rage._

 _The first doctor from before cleared his throat and stepped forward, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Ryland, I'm...afraid...Lucian has a very severe case of the flu, and will most likely not make it for the next few days. It will take an absolute miracle for him to survive. I'm...truly sorry..." He said._

 _I couldn't hear or think once the doctors left and only the nurse before remained. Lucian, my love and only thing in the world, was going to die before he turned to his second birthday..._

 _My legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor, trembling, sobbing, shouting at the gods above at how they could be so cruel. The nurse slowly wrapped her arms around me and she held me as I cried and screamed my frustrations..._

* * *

Slowly, I came back to reality and looked at Charlie, my eyes pleading. "Is there a good doctor around? Please Charlie...he has to come here! I can't almost loose my baby again! I can't!" I cried, breaking down and becoming a sobbing mess again.

Charlie awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and murmured, "We will. I'll do everything I can." I cried and cried, slowly nodding off to sleep eventually, exhausted completely.

 _Jake_

I was pacing.

I felt like a wild fucking animal trapped in a cage.

It had been three full days since Lucian became sick, and each day I went to see Era, the worse she became. She wasn't eating nor sleeping unless someone forced her too. Or she passed out. It had also been three days since Bella and Edward had went to see Bella's mother in Florida. So the Cullens were a little distracted.

It pissed me off to no end, and all that pent up anger wasn't a good thing. So, I was happier than hell when Sam came charging in, telling us that the Red-Head had been spotted running along our territory and we had to go after her.

I grinned, shifting and breaking into a sprint, not bothering to tie clothes to my body. As I ran through the woods, catching Red's scent, others of the pack began to appear and get into the chase.

As we chased her, we came along side the deep river that seperated our land from the Cullens. The border. She leapt across and I saw that Cullens were on her tail. _She's not gonna get away!_ I snarled.

 _Yes she will!_ Paul's voice rang through my head, _We have to attack at her now! The cullens be damned!_

 _Paul, you know we can't!_ Leah's voice snapped, her usual haughtiness making its way through the mental link. _We have to wait until the leech is on our territory again!_

I growled, watching them and tensing as we neared the shore. The bitch was going to escape! Shit!

Paul and I both ran faster, only I slowing down when I spotted Emmett jump across the river after Red. Red got away but Paul and Emmett started getting into it. I snarled again, grabbing Paul by the back of his neck and slamming him to the ground while Esme and Rosalie grabbed and held back Emmett.

 _I'll take Paul. I'm gonna go see Era._ I told them.

Sam stepped forward, growled and baring his fangs down at Paul submissive form. I don't know if that's a good idea. You both should stay here. I snarled back at Sam, showing him and the others my memories of Era the past few days and Sam backed off, nodded. Fine, but if even steps a toe out of line, I won't let him off so easy.

I nodded, silently thanking Sam, and I turned, dragging a reluctant Paul off.

* * *

I got to Era's and walked inside, telling Paul not to eat everything and try to leave something for the others. Paul, of course, pouted like a wounded puppy and sulked in the kitchen. Still on edge from the chase, it took every ounce of my will power to not strangle the fucker.

With a shaky sigh, I walked upstairs and knocked on Era's bedroom door. There was no answer so slowly, I cracked the door open and eased my way inside, smoothing my hand over my face in exasperation. Era was still sitting in the chair, not looking to have even moved.

She was still staring at Lucian's sleeping form with a vacant and empty look in her pretty red eyes and her body was slouched and pale. The closer the got the more I realised that she hadn't shower or taken care of herself at all since that day.

"Era," I said softly, kneeling down beside her so we were at eye level with eachother. When she didn't move, I gently reached out and grasped her chin between my fingers, softly making her look me in the eye. "Era, you need to eat and shower. Charlie," I said, making up a lie. "Charlie is have Dr..." I had to swallow both the bile and growl that rose up in my throat at having to say that leech's name. "Dr. Cullen is going to come here and examine Lucian."

She just stared at me. She didn't move or blink, and it seemed as though she wasn't even breathing. Finally, something flickered in her pretty eyes and she gave a slight nod. Without any word, she turned back around and continued to stare at Lucian.

I sighed, getting up and running down to Paul. "I'm gonna go and get Carlisle." I told him, disgust lining my voice. Paul's face mirrored my disgust. "Watch them." Paul became serious and he nodded, disappearing up the stairs. I stripped down and tied my pants at least to my leg.

Walking outside, I shifted and ran.

By the time I got back to the house, Carlisle was already there. I growled, shifting and grumbling the whole time. When I got my pants on, I led Carlisle up stairs and to Era's room, my wolf growling inside. He nor I liked the idea of our mate in the same room or radius as the vampire.

Grudgingly, I let Carlisle in and he immediately went over to the bed. "C-Carlisle?" I heard Era ask. Her voice was reedy and thin from the crying she had done. Carlisle nodded and placed a pale hand on her shoulder, I did growl at him then, stomping over and-before I could stop myself, _not that I tried to hard_ -I wrapped my arms around her and bared my teeth, pulling her close to me. Carlisle merely chuckled and nodded to me before going back to looking over Lucian.

I looked down as Era pressed closer and I saw her do the one thing I hadn't expected her to do so soon. She curled into my embrace and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her face against my chest and bursting into tears. My heart shattered to pieces, hearing her tears and cries.

I pulled her as close as possible and gently pressed my lips to her hair, murmuring to her that it would be alright.

* * *

 **What did you think! I hope you all liked it! Anywhooo, I've been getting comments on my writtings so far, most recent? The fire in your eyes. I had my first comments! YAY! Anyway, I'm happy that ya'll have liked it along with the others I've wrote. But I have a serious question:::**

 **In your guys' opinion, should I try doing the double chapter works for these two writtings?**

 **I know I hated it when I finished reading a story that wasn't finished and didn't look like it was going to be, but I also know that I could use my imagination for what would come up! Comment and tell me what I should do: Focus on one writtings, or work on two of them. Your opinons matter to me!**

 **Help meh my dears! Enjoy!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven everyone! I've worked real hard on it! I'm so sorry its taken so long! I've had to deal with a lot and I've been really depressed...I haven't wanted to do anything to be honeset...Sorry my dears!**

 **Disclaimer!~ All characters except my OC's are Stephanie Mayers!**

* * *

 _For once in my life I can see,_

 _I have somone to stand beside me._

 _You are here and that's what matters,_

 _For once I am not alone._

* * *

Chapter Seven::

 _Era_

I knew I should have pushed Jacob away from me, but I didn't. The warmth that radiated from him and the safety I felt wrapped up in his arms stopped me. I had never felt like this before in my life with another man, I had always been afraid of them, but Jacob was somehow different, though I couldn't quite understand why.

"Era," Carlisle said, reaching out and softly touching my shoulder. Jacob growled at him and pulled me closer to his chest. Carlisle smirked and slowly stepped a few respectable feet back. I eyed him curiously. Wouldn't he be upset at Jacob's growl? "Lucian will be fine. He has the flu," my heart seemed to stop and I stopped breathing. "He'll need some time but I can give him medicent that'll help kick it out of his systems."

I didn't think twice before launching myself at Carlisle and hugging him tightly. "Thank you! I...I don't...I don't know what I would've done if I had lost my little boy! Thank you Carlisle!" I sobbed like a small child as he hugged me back, overjoyed knowing Lucian was safe.

"It was my pleasure," he murmured and placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling away. Jacob's arms immediately were around me again and he snarled at Carlisle again. "Now, he should be fine tonight, he just needs rest. Alice will be over in the morning with his medicen." With that, he left and it was only Jacob and I.

"Era," Jacob murmured, bending his head down to press his lips against my ear. His warm breathe against my skin made my body tingle and my blood thrum through my body. "Rest, you need it. Any longer like this and you'll end up worse off than Lucian. I'll stay with you until fall asleep."

Before I could tell him to back off and let me go, he picked me up. I gasped and blushed, grabbing onto him. I turned even redder when I noticed that he was shirtless. _Oh damn..._ I whispered in my head and as he pressed his lips to my hair. "I'll watch over you until Charlie comes home."

The exhausten and no sleep of the past few days finally dragged and wared on my body. My eyes slowly began to close and my body relaxed into Jacob's embrace. For once in my life I felt safe, and it was a strange feeling.

As he laid me down beside Lucian on our bed, he pulled my blanket up and over me and placed yet another soft kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep slowly, drifting off into nothing and my last thought in my head before I went into a deep sleep was this; _Am I actually starting to like Jacob?..._

* * *

 _"Hello!?" I looked around, walking through the abandoned warehouse. Liam and his friends had talked in me into going with them to raid this place. I can't believe I let them talk me into it!_

 _"Liam!" I shouted, flinching and shaking slightly at the sounds of clattering and things falling over in the warehouse. "This isn't funny you guys!"_

 _I heard laughter and suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. My hands were bound above my head and a hand slapped over my mouth. I screamed and struggled against whoever it was. The person behind me chuckled deeply and I felt his breath fan my face and his lips against my right ear. "Keep doing that, its a major fucking turn on baby."_

 _I stopped struggling but my fear spiked. "L-Liam...? W-what...what are you doing? LET ME GO!" I screamed and his hand moved over my mouth again. Tears bloomed in my eyes and I tried claw at his hands_

 _"Mmmm, you are so fucking hot when you cry. SO beautiful. The pained look you get is so sexy. Right fella's?" Liam growled and his friends all came out of the shadows, all of them sporting tents in their pants. I froze, the tears flowing faster as I realised what was going on...they brought me here, in the middle of no where, to rape me._

 _"Damn right she is," Tony said, walking forward and wrapping his hands around my throat, cutting off my air. "Mmm, we all get a chance at her, right?"_

 _"Sure do. Best part is, she's a virgin. Wouldn't let me at her so I figured I could get some this way. Besides, it'll be fun messing up and defiling that pretty face of hers."_

 _All of the others gathered around us and they pinned me down. I saw their eyes shift color from brown, greene, and blue, to pure blood red. I screamed and Liam, the man I thought I loved and who loved me, used his oddly sharp nails to slice up my clothes and he slapped across the face. I felt the skin break and knew I would have scars there for forever. I screamed again and struggled, feeling my own blood pool beneath me._

 _This couldn't be happening...LIAM!_

* * *

That morning, I woke up thrashing and screaming Liam's name. I sat up and looked around, breathing hard and pressing a hand to the sweaty hot skin of my chest to calm down. _Why?_ I thought, starting to cry like a baby, _why did I have to remember!?_

"M-mommy...?" A sweet, innocent voice asked softly and I felt a tug on the sleeve of my shirt. I turned my head to see Lucian standing beside the bed, looking much better than he had just the night before. Charlie was standing behin him a concerned and frightened look on his face.

"What's up Charlie? Why's Lucian up an about? He shouldn't be up yet." I told him, slightly pissed off that Charlie had let him up and out of bed.

"I-I...h-he wanted to follow Jake around..." Charlie loooked down, his eyes growing bigger. "Era! Your face!" Charlie sounded very alarmed so I groaned, getting up and stumbling into the bathroom, I once again groaning.

I had a huge- _and now definitely throbbing_ -bruise on my right cheek and I had the startings of a very hurtful and painful black eye. I sighed softly and went back into the room, looking at my clock. "Oh my god! Charlie! Its three in the after noon!" I shrieked, whirling on the poor man.

He blanched and held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I'm sorry, I knew you hadn't slept so I just wanted you to rest." He mumbled and I felt absolutely awful in that moment, seeing Charlie's hurt expression. The man had been nothin but kind and caring to me when I came into his life and I was being a total bitch. _Maybe its time I changed my attitude towards him._

"Sorry Charlie. How about I make some soup? And it'll be a surprise! And you can invite anyone, I mean, we gotta have some fun while Bella's off somewhere, right!?" _GAH! BEING THIS FAKE HAPPY IS BAD FOR MY BRAIN CELLS! KILL ME NOW!_

Charlie smiled and nodded, picking Lucian up and taking him downstairs. The smile instantly fell from my face and I groaned again, randomly pulling something out of my closet and getting dressed. I didn't pay any mind to it, in fact, I didn't even realise what the fuck I was wearing until I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was wearing an old pair of booty shorts that were fringed and looked like you could tear them off with a single pull on a belt loop.

I also wore one of my favorite t-shirts. Which, of course, wouldn't be a problem if...ya know...IT WASN'T A SKIN SHOWING SHREDDED ONE! I smacked myself for my stupidity, hissing as I hit the damned bruise on my cheek. I glanced at myself again and waved it off. It was probably only going to be just me and Charlie anywats so it's not like I had anything to worry about.

I walked down stairs and smiled at Charlie, who was on the phone with someone. I couldn't tell who and I didn't really bother asking. I went into the kitchen and picked Lucian up as he toddled around my legs, setting him down on a clear spot on the counter. He giggled and smiled, hugging my tightly. I knew he loved sitting and watching while I cooked. I liked to think he wanted to learn how to cook from me and I enjoyed it.

I bustled about the kitchen, getting out the ingredients I needed and-thanks to my grocery shopping a few days ago with that annoying oaf-I had all of them. I moved about, humming softly, smiling softly when I noticed Lucian start to sway to my tune. He recognized it.

As I began to work to prepare things for dinner, Charlie came walking in with a smile on his face. "Billy, Jacob, and his friends are coming over! They're all gonna watch the game!" I groaned. I didn't want to see Jacob again, not after letting him get close to me. I mean, I barely knew the guy and yet I curled up in his arms and cried like a baby. Its mortifying!

"Alright. I'll make enough."

About an hour or two later, I was busy stirring the soup in the crock pot when I heard loud voices. I stopped for a minute and picked Lucian up from the counter, going to the doorwat to watch. Charlie and an indian looking man in a wheelchair were busy laughing and the indian was chasing Charlie down with empty threats. Seeing as how old the indian was, I assumed he the one Charlie called, "Billy."

I heard more laughter, this time more young. I turned and nearly choked. Jacob was standing there shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing but holy and torn jeans. His friends were no better. I blushed bright, trying to look anywhere but at him. I couldn't. Each time my eyes were drawn straight back to him.

Jacob caught me staring and grinned, rushing over to me. I blushed at his closeness and mumbled something before going back into the kitchen, trying to find some more food to make. I set Lucian down and he toddled into the other room, his curiosity taking over. I smiled. It would be good for him to be around other men.

Through the next hour, I chuckled quietly at the antics the guys watching the game would get up too. And then I found myself back in the kitchen, getting a bowl of my lovely taco soup when I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced up and saw Jacob standing there with a smirk on his face and his eyes roaming over me. Immediately I blushed and turned away like a shy child. I growled. Damnit! This so wasn't like me!

I shook my head and turned around, facing him head on. "What?" I snapped and instead of being scared or pissed off enough ot leave me alone, he only seemed amused by my anger. I growled.

"Go out with me." He said it in such a blunt way that I froze, gawking at him. He stared back at me, his dark-almost black-chocolate brown eyes dead serious. "I want to get to know you better." He walked up to me and pressed close. I could feel the pure body heat that came from him and instantly, I felt my body melting.

 _SAY NO! SAY NO!_ "Y-yes..." _AGHHHHH YOU IDIOT! THINK BEFORE YOU SAY! WAAAAAAAA!_ I blushed crimson as I heard those words come out of my mouth.

Jacobs entire face lit up and a thousand watt smile graced his face. I had to admit, he was even more handsome with that smile. "Great. I'll pick you up at three tomorrow."

 _Jake_

I mentally cheered when Era agreed. I couldn't believe! I was actually gonna go on a date with her! _Of course,_ I thought, _I wish she wouldn't be so scared of me. My mate isn't supposed to be scared._ I sighed softly but my smile was kept in place as I walked into the living room.

"What's got you so happy son?" Billy asked, a knowing smile on his face.

My smile widened and I said, "I got a date with Era tomorrow." It was like someone hit a pause button. Whole room when silent and Charlie turned to stare at me.

"You do huh?" Charlie said, a dark aura emanting from him. I stepped back a little, cringing. "You better not blow it." I nodded frantically and Charlie turned back to the game, roaring and cheering. I groaned softly. I would have never thought Charlie could be scary. CHARLIE OF ALL PEOPLE!

Sitting down and watching the game didn't work for me trying to chill. My mind kept turning back to Era. Her white hair was ever present over the right side of her face, hiding her eye from me. I wanted to see it. I wanted to see the secrets that she kept hidden. I knew though, that would take time.

Era came out of the kitchen a little while later carrying Lucian in her arms again. I smiled. It was nice to see them both ok.

Watching the game with Era and the others was fun, surprisingly. I could tell by her scent that she was nervous about being near me, and whenever one of the guys or even Charlie, there was always the tint of fear. I didn't understand why.

I didn't dwell to long on it.

As the game was ending, I was sitting on the couch with Era sitting beside me, fast asleep. Her head lay on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped losely around a sleeping Lucian in her lap. I chuckled, smiling softly and kissing her forehead, wordlessly picking her up and taking her to her room I gently laid her down and pulled a blanket over her and Lucian.

I glanced down at her and then at the door reluctantly. I wanted to sty with her, I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had too. With one last sigh, I went out and outside, stripping down and taking my pants and tying them around my leg. I shifted and ran off, howling sadly.

* * *

 **OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW ITS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG SINCE I POSTED! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?**

 **Anywho! SQUUUUUEEEEAAAALLLLLL~! They're FINALLY getting all close and things! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! And I hope everyone's enjoying things and my writtings! See you all at the next installment!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	8. NOTICE!

**ATTENTION ALL! I am so sorry but, I've been having a lot of difficulties with my laptop and I haven't been able to write. I was actually able to connect really quick and I just wanted to say: I will not be posting or writting anything UNTIL my computer problems are fixed. I'm so so so sorry! I hope you all can forgive me! :'(**

 **~Sincerely, LonelyAnimeLily**

Sunday, April 22:

 **Okay everyone I have some upsetting news. You see, I was in the middle of working on the next chapter for this story but I have to get a new battery for my laptop. I'm actually working from my school one. So until my laptop is fixed, i'm not going to be posting anything new for this fanfic. However, on this computer, I'm going to write another one to keep me occupied. I'm going to post it when I'm finished with all the chapters this time. But I'm so sorry about my delays in this, I know there are readers who want to know what will happen and I'm so so sorry. I really do hope you can forgive me. I have such shitty luck with everything its ridiculous. My whole family has it. It sucks. Anyway, if you have anything you guys want me to tell you or even talk about, just message me or even email me if you would like :) I'm always open to listening. I hope you guys have good days!**

 **~Sincerely, LonelyAnimeLily**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter eight everyone. I'm so sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter. I've been working on it and I'm still having home problems. Not to mention I was near the end of my school year so EXAMS! I know all you teens know the pain :'D. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**

* * *

 _You make my heart thrum,_

 _It beats madly with each second._

 _Just like breakable drum._

 _Keep me close,_

 _Don't break this fragile heart of mine,_

 _I'll trust someone this one last time._

* * *

Chapter Eight::

 _Era_

I ran around my room, flipping the fuck out. Just yesterday, my dumb ass agreed to go on a DATE with Jacob. WAS MY BRAIN NOT WORKING AT ALL!

I stood there, motionless for a moment, glaring into my poor defenseless closet. I didn't know what to do on dates, the first and last boyfriend I ever had ended up taking way too many wrong turns.

I sighed softly, just reaching into my closet and pulling out random clothes. I sent Lucian out for a moment and then I got dressed, blushing bright red when I saw what I had dressed in.

A tight tank top with the graphics from an anime I watched, _Naruto Shippuden_ , and basically booty shorts. _I can't remember the last time I wore these damn things! Why in the hell do I still have these damn things!?_ I groaned and slapped my forehead, shaking my head. I moved to go change but a knock on my door stopped me.

"Era! Jake is…here too…what the hell are you wearing!" He demanded, a light blush staining the poor man's cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just randomly grabbed clothes. So, since Jacob's here, I'll go out in this. Give me a few minutes." As Charlie began to blubber and babble like a frustrated father, I gently pushed him out of my room and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly.

I went back into my room and grabbed my boots. Combat boots that is. I leaned against my dresser and sighed, lacing them up.

 _Jake_

I saw Charlie come down stairs with a flustered looked and red tinged cheeks. I laughed softly. What got him all fluffed? I grinned, heading for the stairs. I had to see this.

I got to the top of the stairs and smiled faintly, seeing Lucian playing with his stuffed wolf in the hall way. He looked up at my approach and smiled at me before going to playing. I chuckled and then it stopped on a choke as I saw Era for the first time today.

The first thing I saw were those long, pale but slightly bruised and scarred legs stretched onto her bed. Her bending over and lacing up those surprisingly sexy combat boots. Not to mention those fucking shorts. Booty shorts if memory served, which barely covered that perfectly plump ass of hers.

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my chest. Holy fuck I needed to get control of myself.

I cleared my throat and smiled. "Hey Era, you ready?" She jerked and looked at me, her one eye still covered. I wondered in the back of my mind when she would show me what that pretty hair of hers covered. I knew it would take a while though. I sighed softly and looked at her closely, study the cool expression that covered her pretty face. Her face may not show any emotion but her uncovered eyes showed it all. The reluctance, anticipation, the _fear_.

I didn't understand the fear, but I figured it had something to do with an ex of hers or something along those lines.

"Sure. Whenever you are." I nodded, pretending not to notice her reluctance and trying so hard not to take it personally. It still kinda hurt though.

Era bent down, and I took a minute to admire that delectable piece of flesh before me before she straightened, and I looked away, trying to hide the slight blush on my face. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. This was going to be a long day.

 _Era_

I straightened from picking Lucian and glanced back at Jacob as he cleared his throat again. I blinked, noticing the slight blush that was coloring his already tinted cheeks. _Odd, I wonder if he's coming down with a fever._ With a scowl, I stepped close to him and reached up, having to get on my tip-toes, and pressed the back of my hand to his forehead. He was abnormally hot. I could just feel the heat radiating from him.

"Jacob? Are you sure you wanna do this? Your really warm and your face is flushed. You could be coming down with something." Jacob chuckled and gently took my much smaller hand into his much bigger one. I was amazed at the callousness I felt from his hands. I hadn't expected them to be like that compared to mine.

"Yeah I'm. I run hot." His voice had gotten deeper and that grin of his implied other idea's. I blushed and scowled, ripping my hand away.

"Great." I snapped sarcastically and marched down stairs. Pissed off that he was able to make me feel embarrassed like that. I hated it when that happened! "Charlie I…what's wrong?" I stopped in the center of the living room and entry way, seeing Charlie with a worried expression and still talking on the phone. I waited for a few moments before Charlie hung up and looked at me sadly.

"That was the station. I need to head down there right away. Help them work on the most recent cases. I'm sorry Era."

I smiled softly. "Charlie its alright. Really. You go on and get your work done. Its more important at the moment by the looks of it."

"And besides," Jacob spoke up, setting his hand on my shoulder. I blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable with the contact and I shrugged it away. "We can take Lucian with us. I'm sure he'll have a blast."

Charlie's shoulders sagged with relief and he nodded. "Alright. You kids have fun." With that he rushed away.

As soon as Charlie disappeared, I turned around and looked at Jacob, all suspicious. "What's your game? Guys normally don't like their dates bringing kids along. Or even go for girls who already have them. What's your game?" I was practically trying to melt the guy into a puddle with my glare. The hurt that showed on his handsome face actually made me feel a little guilty.

"I have no other game than trying to get to know you and spend time with you. I don't care if you bring Lucian or you don't. And I don't care that he's yours. From what I've seen, you're a good mother and an interesting girl." I hung my head in shame. I really don't know when to keep my mouth shut. Those had to be some of the sweetest words anyone has ever said to me.

Gently, Jacobs fingers grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to look at him, his coal black eyes directly meeting my shiny red one. He leaned in close, his nose almost touching mine and my face heated up. "Is that so wrong?"

"N-no…" I was even more embarrassed by the way my voice sounded as I spoke. It was softy, breathy, and pleading. As if I were begging him to make a move. His eyes landed on my lips and he leaned back in a little bit. My body jolted with delectable electricity as I imagined him kissing me, what his lips would feel like.

I didn't understand my body's reaction to him. I had only just met the guy. I was afraid. Gasping softly, I wrenched away from him, mumbling something about getting Lucian changed and I rushed upstairs, setting him down on the bed. I stood there for a moment, trying to catch my breath and ease my panic.

"M-mommy?" Lucian's sweet, innocent little voice called out to me and I looked down at him. His ruby red eyes shone with worry as he stared at me. I smiled softly and bent down, kissing his forehead. I grabbed him out a batman sweatshirt and a pair of pants along with his shoes.

I redressed him quickly and debated on bringing a few diapers with me. He hasn't needed them for a while and he was almost three years old. I shook my head. He didn't need them.

I picked him up again and he pouted. It took me a minute before I realized why. He wanted his wolf. I laughed and grabbed it, handing it to him and watching a smile come. "Good. Now, I'm pretty sure I have everything…." I looked around quickly before I grabbed my wallet and tucked into my back pocket.

I hooked the chain to my belt loop and then walked back down stairs, avoiding looking at Jacob. I heard him sigh softly, it sounded vaguely resigned in a way, and he said let's go.

* * *

We were sitting at a dairy queen in Port Angeles. I was laughing softly at Lucian and Jacob as the two saw who could eat their cones faster. I didn't think it was a good idea but I liked the idea of Lucian warming up to Jacob. I really did and it kind of scared me. I wasn't ready for another man in my life…at least I didn't think I was….

"I win!" Lucian cheered happily, smiling. I pushed those thoughts to the back and made myself promise that I would have a good time.

* * *

After the dairy queen, Jacob asked me what I wanted to do. I had smiled and told him whatever he wanted. He just grinned and took me to a movie theater on a strip of shops and dinner places. I was surprised and looked at him as he paid for the tickets. I felt kind of bad. I didn't normally let people buy things for me but, I didn't have any money with me.

"Jacob is there…" I stopped, sighing softly at the worried look that crossed his handsome face and I decided to drop it.

"Era," he stepped close and bent his head down, looking at me, "what is it?"

I blushed bright red, searching for some excuse. "I-Is there a b-bathroom around?" I squeaked, pouting when he chuckled at me.

"So adorable…" he murmured under his breath, but I still heard it. It only made my face turn even more red and that damned smile of his didn't help anything either. "It just over there." He pointed at the small hallway near the small arcade area and I smiled gratefully. "I'll watch him while you go. Hurry though, the movie will start soon."

I nodded and hurried to the restroom.

When I got back I took Lucian from him and accepted the movie ticket, looking at the label. It said we were seeing a Scooby-Doo movie. I smirked. Although I didn't let him know it, I loved Scooby-Doo. Just because it's a cartoon like Looney Tunes, that didn't stop me from loving the show.

While I was waiting for Jacob to get what he wanted from concession, I took the time to look around the theater. It was nice, clean entry way, a little area for kids or other to play to pass time. And there were also benches along the walls for people to sit. It was while I was looking around that I noticed the stares Jacob and I were getting from others. Some seemed sympathetic while others were just openly staring at me with shame.

I looked away from them and stared at the floor. Damn them. Fuck people. They could judge all they wanted but they didn't know the whole story. No one did and they never would either. I would take it to the grave.

"You ready?" Jacob asked with a smile but then noticed how sullen I was. "Hey…are you okay?" I looked up at him and I didn't have the heart to tell him. I wanted this to be a good day for once.

So I merely nodded. "Yeah! I see we're seeing the newest Scooby-Doo movie. Does someone have a liking for cartoons?" I asked him, grinning mischievously.

"Yup," he leaned close to me, so close that his forehead touched my own. "That Lucian for you." He turned away then but not before I caught the slight blush and playful smirk on his face. I pouted. The ass was teasing me!

I growled playfully and walked in front of him but not before I shoved him. Of course, he didn't go or possibly even budge anywhere but the laugh that came from him told me he knew I was playing with him.

I did blush at the sound of his laugh though. I liked it a little too much. A deep timbre, much like his voice, that didn't seem like it had been used very much recently.

We got into the theater and saw that no one was in there really. Jacob grinned and talked us into going into the very back. We sat down in the comfy chairs which I had just realized were recliners. I sat Lucian in the one beside me and while the commercials were going he played with the buttons, mesmerized.

I felt a small puff of air against my ear and I blushed turning my head to look at Jacob. He was leaning close to me again, his callused hand cupping my cheek gently once again.

He was leaning in closer and closer.

In my mind, it was screaming, _Push him away!_ But as his lips touched mine, my body had other idea's.

His lips touching mine sent a pleasurable, electric jolt through my body and it felt like my whole world shifted. I grabbed his wrist with one hand and then his shirt with the other. I moaned softly, and he started kissing me harder, deepening it.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to dedicate one to the date and I hope I did it well! I've uhhhh…I've never been on a date-embarrassing I know-so if I should add anything just put it in the comments and let me know!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is out! You'll have to forgive me though. It's been so long since I've seen the movies and read the books so I'm shaky on the time lines of things. But I hope you all bare with me!**

 **Any who, for disclaimers and claims, refer to earlier chapters. Enjoy!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**

* * *

 _Here I am, can't you see?_

 _Don't you see what you do to me?_

 _I'm not sure where this will go,_

 _But I'm willing to put my heart on the line_

 _And bear it just for you._

* * *

Chapter Nine::

 _Era_

That morning I woke up with a blush staining my face and the biggest smile I've ever had. I didn't think I could ever have that much fun again but I did and it was heavenly.

* * *

 _Ever so slowly, Jacob pulled away from me and I felt his heavy breath fan my face. I couldn't open my eyes to look at him. I was way too embarrassed. "Look at me," his voice growled, low and husky._

 _Slowly my eyes opened to look at him. His expression was one of pure, unadultered lust. His eyes expressed sincerity that warmed me all over again. "J-Jacob…" I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling and it terrified me._

 _I wrenched away from him and stared down into my lap, fisting my hands and trying to stop the shaking from fear. I knew it was irrational, but I didn't know….I didn't know if he could be another Liam. I didn't understand why he made me feel like this either._

 _"Scooby Doo!" Lucian squealed, snapping me out of my daze. I giggled and patted his head, gently grabbing him and sitting him down in my lap. I set the chair back so I could lay back a bit with him._

 _He looked up at me with those big, red, innocent eyes of his and that big goofy smile. His mop of black hair fell in his face and smiled. He needed a definite hair cut but he would never let anyone do it._

 _I gently ruffled his hair and watched the movie, ignoring the way Jacob was watching me closely._

 _After a while, the movie was over I had somehow fallen asleep. Even though I loved Scooby, the movies and shows never failed to make me sleepy._

 _"Hey," Jacob said softly, bending over me again, "time to wake up sleeping beauty. Lets go get some grub." I nodded, still sleepy, and gingerly got up._

 _I stretched and moaned softly as my muscle relaxed. That moan though died on a little squeak as Jacob's hand pressed against my lower back. I blushed and my whole body tensed up._

 _We went out to a steak house and the food there was delicious. Though I felt awful when I saw the check. Almost sixty dollars for the three of us. Normally that wouldn't be considered to bad for food at fancy places like these but we didn't even get that much! We only got entrée's and water!_

 _Jacob took me home later and on the way there Lucian had fallen asleep. He walked me up to the door step and I blushed, peaking at him. "I-I uhm…I had a good time…."_

 _Jacob chuckled, "I had a great time too."_

 _"I-I feel really bad about the money you've spent tonight, it was quite a bit." I looked up at him and blushed brighter at how close he was once again. "Can I….is there anything I can do to repay you? I know it was a date b-but I don't….I feel bad when people spend unnecessary money on me."_

 _Jacob grinned but his expression softened at the same time. He leaned close and cupped my cheek, lightly kissing me before he stepped back. "Say you'll go out with me again, and that will be payment enough."_

 _I blushed redder again-by now I must look like a fucking tomato-and nodded. "I would love too."_

* * *

After that, he had left and I went to bed. It was a pretty eventful day, so Lucian passed out as soon as I laid him down. But me, I wasn't able to sleep. I had kept replaying that kiss back in the movie theater in my mind. I didn't understand how it could be so explosive. You would have thought it to be my first, but it wasn't. Far from it.

As I got up that morning, I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was all spread about and fuzzy, sticking out in places it shouldn't. I had dark circles under my eyes and my skin looked a little too pale. I groaned. I looked like a ghost.

I hopped into the shower quick and then hopped out, deciding that I would look for a part time job today. _I don't want to keep mooching off of Charlie or leave Jake_ ….I blushed, _I just used his nickname. I mean, its cute to say I guess._ I smiled a little and got dressed. It was a sweat shirt and a pair of volleyball shorts.

Before I ended up pregnant, I had been in a few sports at my school. Swim team, Basketball, and Volleyball. But after that night…I was never the same. Everyone at school looked at me differently and I wasn't allowed to participate in sports….those two years had been hell, but it wasn't like I hadn't been lonely before that. With the way my fucked-up family was, it wasn't a surprise.

I checked on Lucian quick and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled softly and went downstairs, seeing no Charlie. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the door:

 _Had to pull an all-nighter, buried under mountains_

 _Be good and love you._

 _-Charlie_

I frowned. I felt bad for Charlie but it was his work and I was sure this wasn't the first time he's done this. I shrugged and bustled about the kitchen, deciding to cook breakfast.

 _Jake_

I walked into Charlie's house a little after three o'clock that afternoon. I looked around, tempted to shout for Era. I peaked into the kitchen and didn't see her so I went upstairs to her room. She wasn't there either. I began to panic and rushed down the stairs, ready to shift and tear something apart. _If anyone hurt her_ ….I snarled before I sniffed, blinking in surprise.

I walked into the living room and chuckled, seeing Lucian happily playing on the floor with his wolf. In the chair behind him was Era. She was curled up in a small ball with no blanket covering her. She was sleeping soundly, her face relaxed and vulnerable. I smiled and sat down on the couch opposite of her, picking up Lucian and setting him down in my lap.

"Hey bud." He looked up at me and smiled a little. That was progress. Normally, with other people, he just stared at them or made little gestures of acknowledgment.

"H-Hi." He said before looking back at his wolf. He lifted it up slowly with a big, goofy and happy smile, "Binky!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair, patting Binky on its head. He giggled. I flopped back onto the couch and lifted him up in the air. He squealed quietly and kicked out his legs, laughing.

"Again! Again!"

We sat and played for a while before both us started getting hungry. My stomach growled so loud that Lucian seemed awed by the sound. He poked my stomach and said, "Tummy monster!" He said it with such an innocently awed expression that I burst out laughing and wrapped him up in a hug. I couldn't help myself. He looked to damned cute.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking.

* * *

It wasn't long before Era came stumbling in, yawning and looked exhausted. She didn't seem surprised that I was here so either she heard me or saw my truck outside. I offered her a small smile but she merely glared at me. I blinked. Did I do something wrong?

She sighed softly and sat down at the table, groaning softly. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm always grumpy when I first wake up."

I laughed. I like it. Her grumpiness adorable.

I grabbed the pan and-momentarily in a lapse of stupidity-forgot that it was cast iron so the handle was damned mother-fucking HOT! "SHIT!" I yelped and yanked my hand back, mumbling curses under my breath as my hand burned to death.

Era suddenly appeared beside me and she shook her head. "Honestly. What kind of ding-a-ling forgets that a pan is hot? Let's get this fixed I guess." Her gentle hands took mine. I marveled at how different they were from each other. It was strange.

I felt cool water spread across my hand and the burning sensation eased some. Slowly my body relaxed, and I smirked at her, embarrassed. "Oops."

She shook her head. "Common mistake. I'll give this food to Lucian and you can go get the lotion for your burn out of my room. Its in a small drawer in my desk." Without another word she turned her back on my and grabbed an oven mitt.

I hung my head in shame and went upstairs, looking through the desk like she told me too. I grabbed out the lotion and was going to go to the bathroom when I spotted something on the floor. Instantly my face turned red. It was a pair of black, lace underwear. _Holy shit…I didn't know she liked to wear this stuff…_ My imagination started running wild with imaginings of her in that underwear and nothing else. _Shit I need to get it together._ I shook my head and put the lotion on my hand before putting it back into the drawer and leaving.

I walked back downstairs and smiled at the scene I came across. Lucian was covered in the food he was given and Era was smiling at him, cleaning him up. It made me feel like a father watching his wife and child. I sighed a bit dreamily. That sounded surprisingly nice.

"I see he made a mess of himself." I said, laughing.

Era nodded and laughed along with me. "Yes, he did." Era finished cleaning Lucian up and she came over to me, worry clouding that smile of hers. "How is your hand? You were up there for quite a bit." She took my hand in hers and I was amazed by their softness. At first, when I met her, I would have laughed in their face had they told me she could be a tender-hearted girl. As far as first impressions went, she hadn't made the best of one. She came off as like a worse image of a mama bear. But after knowing her for a short time, I saw glimpses of that tenderness.

I smiled and laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it. Its all good."

She nodded. "I'll make you some food too."

* * *

After lunch or dinner, whatever you wanted to call it, we sat down on the sofa. Lucian sat in my lap and Era sat beside me, so we decided to have a movie night. First pick was mine, so I made the best choice: Die Hard.

Half way through the movie I felt something heavy lean against me. I turned my head just a bit and smiled. Era's head was on my shoulder and she was sound asleep. I yawned, feeling a bit sleepy myself.

Eventually, I myself drifted off.

* * *

 **So sorry if this chapter was a little short! Anywho, OOOOOOO Jake's got a pervy side :P I hope you all enjoyed this nice little peaceful chapter. I wanted to put it in before all the rowling and dangerous stuff starts in. There'll be a few peaceful chapters every now and then. I mean, action is fun don't get me wrong, but writing is more than action. Its also peaceful and meaningful times too.**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter guys! I hope you all liked the last one. I'm sorry if I haven't been posting as frequently but I just got unlimited internet and I'm a bit of an anime nut if you haven't read my profile. Haha. I've been binge watching like no tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! This is where action begins!**

* * *

 _I'm powerless to stop it,_

 _This fear inside won't fade._

 _But with you here beside me I see,_

 _How much safer I could be._

 _Don't ever let me go,_

 _Don't leave to this darkness anymore_

 _Its you who I need so desperately._

* * *

Chapter Ten::

 _Era_

Over the next few days of spring break, they were nice. Jake took me out on another date, this time with no Lucian, and I actually had fun. He didn't try to kiss me again though.

I didn't know why, but it kind of saddened me. He didn't try holding my hand or anything like that. It made it seem like the attraction was fading and he would leave me soon. The mere thought of him leaving me though, it sent sharp pains through my body and it felt like my heart could break.

As I got up that morning for school, I mulled over that thought. _A heart huh_ , my smile was empty and bitter, _I didn't think I had one anymore. Even if I do, its broken beyond repair._

I sighed softly, getting dressed and kissing Lucian's forehead goodbye. I told him I would be back soon but he merely rolled over and cuddled into the blankets more. He really was like his mama when it came to mornings.

I grabbed my bag and slipped on my boots before walking out. I went downstairs and looked at Bella. She offered me a small smile and shivered. "How are you not cold?" She gawked.

I could understand. I was wearing a thin Metallica t-shirt that bared a bit of my stomach along with a pair of shorts over a pair of capri leggings. Not exactly the warmest outfit for the time of year. Close to winter and still rainy as ever. I shrugged, I rarely ever got cold. "I don't get cold."

"Lucky," Bella pouted before walking to the door and embracing Edward. I waved a little and he seemed surprised by my outfit as well. _Jesus, is everybody gonna gawk at me today?_

"What am I? A museum piece?" I snapped, already getting into a foul mood. Both of them laughed at me before dragging my now reluctant ass to the car. I threw my bag into the back seat and sat down with a huff, grumbling. I hated being stared at. I mean seriously. Was it that big of a surprise? You would think kids here would be used to the cold and dress like I did. Nope.

 _Pussies_ , I thought, sighing softly.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I saw Edward get tense. "What's up?" Bella asked him and I could just hear his teeth grinding.

"He's here."

I was about to ask who he was but then I saw it turn around. It was Jake. A big smile appeared on my face and jogged up to him, leaving Bella and Edward in the dust. "What are you doing here Jake?"

He smiled down at me before turning and glaring at the approaching Edward. "I see your back from your little trip. I came here with a message," I blinked as Jake stepped close to Edward and glared at him, practically baring his teeth. "If you ever, step foot in our land again we won't hesitate to take you out."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bella asked, just as confused as I was.

Jake laughed, and I was surprised. I had never heard it or him be or feel this bitter and mocking. "What you didn't tell her the reason you took her away? After all, she's the one the red head wants."

"Victoria?!" Bella turned to look at Edward. Jake smirked, triumphant. I looked down. Did he still have feelings for Bella?

"Get out of here Jacob. You aren't needed, besides, your drawing attention." Edward snapped.

I heard Jake growl before he turned to me with a small smile. "C'mon, your comin' with me." He grabbed my arm and tugged. I stumbled a bit before I started reacting.

"What do you mean I'm coming with you? First off, you show up out of the blue and try to pick a fight with Boy Toy over there," Jake laughed, "secondly, you make it seem like you still have feelings for Bella through that whole confusing excuse for a conversation," I poked his chest, "and then you have the fucking absolute nerve to DEMAND THAT I SKIP CLASS TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH YOU!?"

Jake seemed surprised and hurt by my outburst but I didn't care. I was pissed off and I wasn't likely to calm down unless someone forced me too. "You should go," Edward spoke up suddenly, "I know your not in a good mood and people will be asking you questions the entire day. So go. We'll take your bag."

I looked at Bella and she nodded solemnly but there was something about her. Like she seemed upset that I was going and not her. I turned around and handed my bag to Edward. Jake got on first with a smug smile and smacked the back of his head. "Quit looking so damned smug." That smugness from his smile went away but he still smiled nonetheless. I rolled my eyes, a slight blush forming on my face.

"Here, safety first." I grabbed the helmet and slid it over my face. He grinned and leaned in, kissing the tip of my nose before sliding the visor down. I blushed harder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We pulled away from the school and just drove.

* * *

As we stopped and pulled up to a rather large looking cabin house, I pulled off the helmet and stood, setting on the back while he got the bike to steady on the stand.

"Was that your first time?" Jake asked, looking at me with a smile. I nodded and went to tell him how fun it was when a hand landed hard on my shoulder. Now, I could have reacted like any normal teenage girl. Ya know, scream and whirl around with vague tears in my eyes. But nope, not me.

I whirled around and punched the person square in the face before harshly grabbing them and flipping them over my shoulder. When my head cleared, I realized I had a very large man who looked shocked as hell underneath my foot. I blinked.

"OH SHIT!" I stumbled off him and ended up falling on my ass.

Jake merely stared for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. A few others joined in and I saw a few other guys laughing too. I growled.

 _Jake_

I heard Era's little growl and instantly my laugh died. She was standing up now with a dark aura of rage emanating from her. "Just what the fuck," she glared at the guys and I, seemingly trying to melt us, "is so freakin' funny!" The guys immediately shut up.

"Dude your girlfriends scary as hell!" Collin said, grinning. "And hot too."

"H-huh…!" I snarled as Era's face turned red from embarrassment. No one embarrassed her. No one but me! I began to shake and turned on Collin.

"Do not embarrass her!" I snarled taking a step towards him. I was ready to rip him apart. I fell something hard bony slam against my head and I yelped, practically crying, looking up at Era. "Owie! What was that for!?" I covered the top of my head and she seemed to hiss at me like a cat.

"I can handle myself you idiot!" She hissed.

"Well now," Sam stated, getting off the ground and dusting himself off with a laugh. "I think you've found the right girl for you. She's your imprint for sure." He walked up to Era while I sat their cradling my damaged head. "I'm Sam, you must be the famous Era."

Era's face turned red. "F-famous…" she turned around to glare at me with an evil glare to her eye. "Do you talk about me Jacob? Tell the truth." She said it in such a sweet voice even an expert reader would have been fooled. I smiled and nodded, none the wiser. Suddenly, I had another lump on my head.

"Its nothing negative trust me. Its just, 'Oh Era this…' and 'Era that…' so nothing to worry about." Sam smiled. "I do know you have a son."

I saw Era's demeanor change at the mention of Lucian. She became tense and on guard. "Oh?"

Sam nodded, noticing the change too. "Yes. Well, now that you're here, why don't you come in before Jake takes you away again. You can meet my fiancée, Emily." With that he turned around and walked towards the house.

I stood and grabbed her hand, leaning in close to whisper to her. "Whatever you do, don't stare at Emily's face. Sam hates it." Era nodded. I walked with her up to the house and Emily came rushing out, smiling that smile of hers and hugged first me then Era.

"Hi! You must be Era! Your very pretty miss!"

"I uhm…thank you, Emily." She stuttered and I laughed softly.

"C'mon Jake," Sam boomed, walking out shirtless and in shorts. "Meeting." I nodded and kissed Era's cheek before running off with the others.

 _Era_

Jake was right about not staring at Emily. She had long, claw marks on the right side of her face, just like I did. I had no right to stare nor judge. But as we were in the kitchen getting food ready for the boys when they came back, I asked Emily something that startled her.

"Emily," I looked at her and smiled at me. "I know I'm sounding rude by asking this, but, how old are those scars? They blend in with your skin but are still noticeable. I was just curious."

Emily blinked, taken a back but then surprisingly she didn't yell or get hysterical, anything like that. She just smiled again. "They're quite old. What about yours?"

I smiled a little, brushing my hair away from my face, not at all surprised by her gasp. "You noticed huh? They're two years old now. I admire you, you know."

We finished cooking in silence after that, and once the guys came in, I found Sam alone on the porch. I leaned against the railing and he looked at me with a serious and slightly angry expression. "Emily told me what you asked her. I don't appreciate someone asking about those. They're the greatest regret of my life."

"I knew I was being rude, but I asked anyways. But, I really admire Emily. She has the courage to show her scars, despite how people may look at her or what they may think. I'm not normally a caring person for others, especially this quickly, but there's something about her that draws people in. Her scars are nasty, sure, but there's more to the surface. I have no room to judge them. You're a very lucky man, Sam." With that, I turned and walked back inside, noticing a girl I hadn't seen before.

Jake came up to me with a smile but I couldn't help but notice that he had changed clothes. I didn't understand why though. "That girl sulking in the corner is Leah." He pulled me over slightly to where a few guys sat and they stared at me. "These idiots are Paul, Collin, and Brady."

They smiled and waved. "Dude," Paul I think said, grinning, "I knew she was hot but damn. How come you got so lucky?" I blushed, clenching my fist and shaking. I whacked him in the head without thinking.

"D-Don't just c-call someone that out of the blue!" I stuttered, noting the laughing that came around.

Paul growled but looked away, rubbing his head. Everyone seemed surprised. "Damn man, did you have to get the one with Gorilla strength?" I twitched, raising my fist again, getting ready to hit him again before Jake snarled at him.

"Quit embarrassing her. Or I'll let her beat you." Jake snapped, holding me back from Paul and pressing me close to his chest again. My whole face turned a dark shade of red and whirled, pushing him off.

"TOO CLOSE!" All the guys laughed as Jake fell.

After a while, Jake took me back home and Lucian happily ran into my legs when I walked in the door. I smiled softly, picking him up and kissing his cheeks and forehead. "M-mommy home! Yay! Can I have food now?" I blinked and looked at Charlie as he sulked in, rubbing his hands over his face. I figured he had fallen asleep.

"Sure sweetheart." I turned to look at Jake but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go to work." He smiled, leaning down just then and kissing me. I was shocked so my dumbass didn't do anything but blush. I looked at him and smiled a bit. He left and then it clicked in my head. Why would he be working at night? I thought about it for a few minutes until I heard both Lucian and Charlie's stomachs' growl.

I laughed. "C'mon. I'll make something quickly. I'm not very hungry."

* * *

 **That was chapter ten! I finally got the movies and my library doesn't have the books right now so I can't read them *sobbing* I'm sorry. So I have to go based off the movies. So sorry!**

 **Anyway! Thanks for the positive reviews and the favorites! Yay! I love that people are liking my writing! I try to do the best I can. Anywho, stay beautiful and look forward to my next chapter!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's eleven! So, I wanna make sure you all know. Its been a long time since I've read the books and I just got the movies. So I have to go off the movies. I don't own the books and my local library has them on hold for someone else so I can't get them, *sobs* Sorry guys. So I have to go based off the movies. I will admit, I am one of those people who think the books were a lot better than the movies but when it comes to that, most of the time the books are better. Anyway, I'm sorry if you guys get confused or lost in the story line. If you do, please leave a detailed comment explain what you got confused about. I'll try my hardest to fix it and if I cant I'm very sorry.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Eleven everyone! Oh! I hope you all like my little poems in the beginning :)**

* * *

 _My heart is pumping in my chest,_

 _Thump…thump…thump…_

 _You may be different,_

 _But you hold the keys_

 _To fixing this shattered heart of mine._

 _So stay my love,_

 _Stay and be mine._

* * *

Chapter Eleven::

 _Era_

Later that night, when I couldn't sleep, the home phone rang. I got up, curious as too who would be calling this late at night, and went down stairs, answering.

"Hello?"

"Era? I'm surprised your up." It was Jake. His deep and sleepy voice came through the phone and I blushed as a shiver went down my spine. Damn that voice of his!

"I haven't been able to sleep all that well. Anyway, what are you doing up?" I grinned hearing his quiet chuckle through the line.

"On Saturday, there's a party. I want you to come."

I blinked, leaning against the wall and fidgeting with the line. "Ummm…a party? I dunno. I mean…" I sighed softly, not knowing what to do. "What would I do about Lucian? If it's anything like today I won't be able to bring him along and I have no one to watch him."

"Please come," his voice got deeper, "I want to see you again and I can't until that day unless you come along. Please Era."

I hesitated. I didn't know for sure. I wanted to say yes but I didn't know if I could find anyone to watch Lucian. I stared down at the floor, debating when I heard footsteps come down stairs. I glanced up in surprise, seeing Edward standing there.

"Bella, Me, and my family will watch him. You go with Jacob."

"Are you sure Edward? I don't know…your family wouldn't mind?"

Edward smirked. "If anything, it'll be a blessing. My mother, Alice, and Rosalie love children. Both of them want kids. They will most likely spoil him."

I nodded, turning my attention back to the phone. "Alright, I can go. What time are you gonna pick me up?"

"Hmm, how about around four? I've things to work out with the pa-I mean my friends and things. You haven't met everyone, so I have to tell them a few things."

"Oh. Alright. I'll be ready by then. But until then, you should sleep."

"So should you miss," he growled low and I suppressed another shiver, blushing madly.

"I make no promises. Goodnight Jake."

He chuckled. "Good night Era."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I was glad it was Friday that morning when I started getting ready for school. I rubbed my hands over my face and grabbed my bag, trudging downstairs. Bella looked at me with surprise written all over her face.

"Era? Jesus, you look awful."

"I wasn't able to sleep." I mumbled, waiting. "Is Edward coming? Or did he not go home?" Bella blinked and stared at me. "Jacob called me last night and Edward came downstairs to tell me I could go to this….party that night. He said you, him, and his family could watch Lucian."

Bella nodded. "Oh yeah. Cool." She looked hurt. "Jake didn't tell me anything about a party."

I shrugged, yawning. I honestly didn't care at this moment. I was dog tired and I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. So when Edward came to pick us up, it didn't surprise me. All I was focused on was coming home and crashing, no matter how much homework I had.

 _Jake_

I convinced Sam to let me off the hook for patrol again today, using a few hours of free time mainly for sleep. When I woke up, it was close to three o'clock. I grinned. That meant I could go and get Era from school. I happily jumped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and shoes, running out.

"Jake, where are you going?" My dad looked away from the TV and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I smiled. "I'm going to grab Era from school."

Dad laughed softly, nodding and waving him away. I grinned and grabbed the keys, running out.

* * *

When I got to the school, I jumped out of the car, ignoring the students' stares. My blood began to boil and a snarl ripped from my throat. The leech and Bella were walking towards his car, Era in his arms seemingly unconscious. I ran over there, my skin practically steaming from the rage.

"Get your hands off her!" I snarled, practically shouting. Edward looked at him and glared.

"You could say thank you for taking care of her."

"I don't want any of you touching her. Give her to me!"

"Are you sure you won't shift?"

I paused, calming down. "Give. Her. To me."

Edward looked a bit reluctant but he did anyways. Gently, I cradled her in my arms and looked down at her. Her face was paler than normal and there were dark bags under her eyes. "What happened?"

"She uhm," Bella stepped in, "she said she hadn't slept all night. She said it happens quite a bit. We have a lot of classes together and she tried to stay awake during them all. We have a study hall last period and she ended up falling back asleep." Bella sighed and looked at her, "Edward, me, nor anyone else could wake her up."

I nodded solemnly, leaning down slightly to grab her bag. "I'll take her home." With that I turned, glaring at the staring students. They all blanched and turned away. When we got to my truck, I gently laid her down in the back seat and hopped in the drivers side, driving her home.

When we got there, Charlie was just getting home. I took Era out of my truck and he seemed surprised and rushed over. "Is everything okay? She's not hurt or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, just exhausted I think." He nodded and let me in the house, carrying her upstairs. Lucian noticed me when I came into the room and he looked worriedly at Era.

I laid her down and he crawled over, grabbing hold of her hand in both of his. "Is…is mommy okay?" I smiled and walked around the bed, sitting down and moving him slightly to sit in my lap.

"She'll be fine. Just tired." He nodded and both us merely watched her for a while. Finally, I looked at Lucian and had him look at me. "Do you know what nightmares are buddy?" He nodded. "Does your mom have them often?" He nodded again. "Can you tell me what about?"

"Mommy says….says they're about…about my daddy. She say he a bad man." I nodded, patting his head.

"I see. Its getting late bud, how about we get you some food. Have you bathed?" He shook his head and I smirked. "I'll help you since mommy is sleeping. And I'll get food for the both us." I bounced him on my knee. "Hungry hungry monster! Rawr!" He laughed, smiling. Chuckling, I stood and picked him up, going downstairs.

A few hours later, Lucian was bathed, I was sop 'n wet because he decided to splash me a lot, and we were both fed and stuffed. I played games with him for a little while before he started yawning. I smiled and tucked him in, waiting until he fell asleep to go out.

But as I did, something caught my eye. Era had shifted to lay on her back but that wasn't it. Her hair had fallen away from the right side of her face and what I saw made my blood burn and boil. There were long, jagged, awful looking scars marring her beautiful face. My body started shaking and my rage boiled over.

As I stared at them, I tried calming myself down. I couldn't get home like this. It took me a few but eventually I calmed down and walked out, heading to my truck and heading home.

When I got there, I had to get right on patrol. I was still thinking about what happened and the scars on her face. Everyone in the pack saw them through the telepathy and chatter immediately erupted.

 _Holy shit Jake, that's what she's been hiding?_ Quil's thoughts echoed through.

 _Wow man. Do you think…nah couldn't be._ I stopped and looked at Paul as he spoke.

 _What's going through that head that I'm not hearing._

 _He's thinking,_ Sam growled, _walking up to them. That possibly another wolf, outside of the pack, could have done that. Those are no ordinary marks. They're claw marks from a wolf. A lot like the ones that I…I gave Emily…._

I snarled. Shaking, wanting to kill something. Talking about them made me angrier and made me want to go and wrap myself around her and never let her out of my sight. I knew I couldn't but knowing that she had been hurt that way so badly, it made it worse. Much worse.

 _Era_

I woke up to someone shaking me. Groggily, I opened my eyes and yawned, looking around. It was Jake. He was hovering above me with a smirk on his face. I blushed and scrambled up, knocking my head into his in the process. "Ow!" I cringed, cradling my head as Jake fell back onto the floor laughing his ass off. I scowled, glaring at him.

"It's three thirty. You wouldn't answer so I decided to come early." He laughed, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I got a hard head." I glared at him.

"Obviously!" I sighed, groaning, rubbing the spots where my head had smashed his. "Oh shit its three thirty! I'm so sorry!" I gasped and stumbled out of bed rushing to my closet.

Jake laughed and smiled. "You should tie your hair back. Your even more beautiful when I can see your entire face." He stood and gently cupped my cheek, moving my hair away from my scarred side. I blinked.

"W-when…when did you…"

He smiled softly. "Yesterday, when I brought you home. Your beautiful with or without them Era."

I blushed bright red, staring at his chest, not knowing what to think. I've hidden them for so long, that it was just second nature now to hide them whenever I was around others. But Jake….he didn't think I was something to pity...or some type bad person who gets into trouble all the time. He openly accepted them.

"O-out….I uhm…I have to get dressed." I mumbled, pushing him out. He seemed shocked by my sudden distance and hurt. I closed the door in his face and leaned against it, debating on whether or not to listen to him.

That day, when I met some of his friends, despite my outbursts and actions, they accepted me. Even had said that they liked me. I didn't know if it could be true. I didn't think anyone would accept me, because no one ever had. I was always rejected or used. I took in a deep breath. Maybe it was time that I tried for once, just once, to put my faith in someone else other than myself.

And maybe this time it wouldn't turn out as bad.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven my friends. Is done. I've been working hard on this and I hope you all appreciate the constant updates! I've been working non-stop on this. I would really like it to be completed before summer ends. Stay beautiful**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve! Is here! So, I hope my writing hasn't been to boring for any of you guys. I've been trying to kinda give it spice ya know? I've read a lot of great fanfictions that are greatly written and I really wanna be in that group. And I'm aspiring to be a writer so, if any of you notice something or anything like that, I really hope you all tell me.**

 **Be sure to leave comments and tells me if you have any problems!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**

* * *

 _Your different_

 _But my love for you is strong._

 _I need you in my life,_

 _I need you here with me._

* * *

Chapter Twelve::

 _Jake_

I stood outside, waiting, and when she came out, I was surprised. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail, and she wore a monster sweatshirt and leggings with her boots. She gave me an awkward smile which I returned full force.

"You look cute." I told her, grabbing her hand. She blushed and elbowed me.

"D-don't s-say things like that!" I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "W-wait! Did they take Lucian already? Did they take his wolf along?" Era began to panic and I gently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me. I offered a small smile and nodded.

"Chill. Bella took Lucian and his wolf with them a while ago, around noon I think. When I came in Charlie told me. He figured you might freak a little if Lucian was gone when you woke up."

Era blushed and I laughed again, kissing her softly. "W-we should get g-going…"

I smiled and nodded, leading her downstairs.

* * *

When we got to the house, there was already quite a few people around and Emily was rushing about trying to get food out as it got ate. I chuckled and got out, Era following me. Almost all the attention turned to us and I sensed Era's unease about that.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we walked over towards the gathering. Everyone greeted us with grins but almost everyone was staring at Era. I snarled at them, glaring.

"Era!" She turned around and was suddenly being hugged by Emily. I laughed as Era awkwardly hugged Emily back. She let her go and Era glared at me when she heard me laughing. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my head hurting.

"OW! DAMNIT WOMAN!" I growled, glaring at her. Everyone bust up laughing.

 _Era_

I blushed as everyone around us started laughing. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around, hating the fact that everyone's attention was on us. I bent down to help Jake get up and caught sight of a man in a wheel chair, wheeling himself over to us. I blinked and as Jake got up, he smirked.

"Hey dad."

Era stared at him. "D-dad….?"

The man in the wheel chair smiled and looked at me. "You must be Era. Jake was right, you are very pretty." I blushed bright red and he chuckled. "He hasn't shut up about you."

"Okay Dad."

He smirked and offered his hand to me. "I'm Billy Black, nice to meet you Era." I smiled a little and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you too."

For the next few hours until nightfall, Jake and I mingled and talked to everyone. I met a few other members of the pack, including Seth and officially Leah. She didn't seem to like me but Jake said it was the first time he had ever seen her not be rude to anyone. So I suppose it was a good thing.

When the bonfire started, Jake and I sat down. "What exactly is this? I feel like I'm out of place." I told him.

He smiled softly. "No, your not. Its technically a council meeting. They tell the tribes histories. Don't worry though. Seth, Leah, and Quil are hearing them for the first time too." He grinned. "But you are the first outside. Ever."

I grumbled. "Oh that makes me feel so much better."

Everyone around the fire grew quiet as Billy cleared his throat. "The Quileute's have been a small tribe since the very beginning, and we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors. Shape-shifters, who transformed into the power of the wolf." I watched curiously as he looked at everyone of the guys and made figures with his hands. "This enabled us too, scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but was hard as stone and cold as ice." Billy's eyes and the way his body was moving, I knew this couldn't be a legend. This was a real legend. One that was as real as myself or Jacob was.

"The creature had bodies of young tribe girls laying dead at his feet. It enraged the warriors, they shifted into the giant wolves they could be. One went after the creature and was killed in an instant. But the second warrior used that as a distraction. The warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire could truly destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, and they were right. It was his mate. She took her revenge out on the village." Billy's eyes connected with everyone's around the fire before he continued. "The villages chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the village after his son was killed. Enraged, he rushed and shifted to attack The Cold Woman. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife, was by no means a magical being. With no special powers but one…Courage." A smile bloomed across his face. "The third wife stabbed herself with her sons dagger. Her sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared until only one remains…The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. Feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us."

The legend ended and Billy looked at Jake, nodding slightly. I looked at Jake and he nodded back, standing up and grabbing my hand. I followed him silently, having a guess of what he was going to tell me.

He lead me all the way into the woods and he stopped looking at me. "I…" I raised my hand, stopping him.

"The legends….they're true, aren't they? The way Billy and the others acted, I could tell they weren't just legends." Jake seemed surprised and he watched me closely, fear coating his face now. "Take me home Jake."

"Era please," he stepped forward but I jerked back. If these things really were real, then my flashbacks of Liam could be true. When he tore up my body, I remembered seeing his eyes change colors and his nails look like claws. What if, Jake and Liam, were the same thing? The same creature? I couldn't get hurt again. I couldn't.

It felt as if my heart were breaking as Jake's plea's went silent and he simply nodded, as if giving up. I didn't understand why I could be feeling so much pain.

Jake took me home that night, and that night, I couldn't sleep.

* * *

It was Monday when things started going crazy. I had been hurting, unable to eat or sleep. When we got to school that morning, Jake was there, looking as awful as I did.

"Era," he said as we walked up. He reached out to grab me but I flinched. Ever since he told me, I kept imagining him as Liam. I kept thinking that he would remain nice and kind, loving even. Until one day he would turn on me and do the same thing he had done.

"You told her," Edward said, looking between the two of us. Bella looked shocked and she stared at me.

"Oh, you know now? What they are?" I nodded.

"Era, please. Come with me. I won't hurt you." He looked so sincere, so painfully upset. I couldn't say no. I looked at Bella and she nodded, her smile becoming forced. I gave her my bag and followed Jake to his truck. I got in and we left, all without saying a word too each other.

I didn't know where we were going or recognize where we were until we pulled up to Jakes house, his dad sitting outside. We both got out and Billy didn't seem the least bit surprised that I was there.

"I won't tell Charlie." He said as we walked up to him. I nodded my thanks. "Jake told me that you had put two and two together. I know what we are must be terrifying." I looked.

"My last….my last boyfriend, Lucian's father, if you had not guessed had raped me. He gave me the scars on my body, including the ones on my face." I looked at them both. "When he….when he was…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "….doing that….I remember clearly that his eyes had changed color and…and his nails became claws. Before you ask, he wasn't a Cold one, which I assume are vampires?" They both nodded. "He wasn't one of them….he wasn't pale nor cold. He was tanned and warm. Abnormally so. Are there other clans like the Quileute."

Billy seemed surprised that I asked and to hear this news. "Possibly no but, it could be that they were sons of a Quileute who could shift."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

When I looked at Jake, he was shaking. He walked over and suddenly grabbed me, holding me close. I panicked for a moment and then relaxed, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I leaned into him, closing my eyes.

"Come with me," he murmured and I nodded. The aching that had been in my body and heart since Saturday went away as he held me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be away from him.

Jake took me to his room and sat me down on his bed, him towering over me. "There's something I haven't told you about us…about you and me…" I looked up at him and watched as he paced, nervous.

"Just tell me Jake."

"You're…you're my imprint."

"Imprint?" I tilted my head, confused.

He sighed softly and looked me in the eyes, walking forward and bending down, pressing his forehead against mine. "An imprint is….it's our mate. Our true mate. The one true love in our life. Your my anchor to this world, this life."

I stared at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. I was his imprint? I meant that much to him. "Am I….am I really? Despite all my flaws…you think that?"

Jake laughed, smiling. "I don't think, I know. Despite how short of a time its been, Era Ryland, I am irrevocably in love with you."

I smiled so big that my cheeks began to hurt and my heart swelled. "As crazy as it sounds," I opened my eyes, looking at him, "I've fallen hard and fast. It hurts when I'm away from you. Despite how broken I am, you made me feel loved again. I love you Jacob Black."

Jake's lips smashed against my and he crushed my body to his. The heat from his body warmed my cold skin. I grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him back with as much passion as I could, expressing how I felt for him.

After a few moments that felt like forever, he pulled back, breathing just as heavily as I was. "Lay with me." He pulled me down onto his bed and I smiled, cuddling close to him. I laid my head on his chest and hooked my leg over his hips, yawning. He chuckled and I felt him place a soft kiss on my hair.

* * *

That night Jake took me home. We had eaten at Billy's and the whole day had been nice. I got over my irrational fear of Jake and honestly, I had never felt happier. When him and I walked through the door, Lucian happily ran up to me and I laughed, picking him up.

I was smiling so hard it hurt like earlier in that day. Jake too was smiling, but ya know that old saying? All good things come to an end. That was how it went. Jake's nostrils flared, and his pupils dilated. He pushed me into the living room a bit just as Bella and Edward came walking in.

The two of them glared at each other before both froze. Bella and I looked at each other in confusion but then both of them ran upstairs. I set Lucian down and chased after them, noticing how Edward went into Bella's room and Jake went into mine.

"Edward, Jake, what's wrong? What is it?" Bella asked.

"Someone's been in here." The both of them came out and spoke at the same time. Edward looked worried as hell and Jake looked pissed off. I walked forward and gently placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"C'mon, we need to go. You two should come too." Edward said.

I looked at Jake. He looked reluctant but nodded anyways, grabbing my hand in a tight grip before dragging me downstairs. Lucian didn't want me to go, so I just grabbed him too. _I wonder what's happened._

* * *

 **That's the end people's! I hope you've all enjoyed it! If it gets off kilter I'm sorry in advance. Haha. Anyway, stay happy guys. Life's always got bumps but don't give in to being hopeless or feeling lost. If you really need it, there's always going to be a helping hand waiting for you.**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen iiiiiiiissssss here! When I'm finished with this fanfiction, if any of my enthuastic readers have an anime or something or other you want me to do a fanfic for, I'd be happy to do it! If its an anime though, please look at my profile. I have a list of all the anime's I've watched.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm scared,_

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _I can't lose you._

 _Please don't leave,_

 _Stay and be my anchor love,_

 _Because I need you so much more,_

 _Than you could ever believe._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen::

 _Era_

It was an intruder, someone the Cullen's nor the tribe knew of. It was a ploy, a plot. Someone wanted the Cullen's gone. I sighed softly as I lay in my bed the next night. The Cullen's and the pack were going to take shifts. During the night, the pack would take over so the Cullen's could hunt. And they would watch over us during the day while the pack was busy.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep so I wouldn't dwell on it. I heard a knock on my window and I blinked, seeing Jake's grinning face. I stumbled out of bed and to my window, opening it as wide as I could for him.

He came in with a soft laugh, hugging me close. "I missed you," he murmured into my hair. I giggled like a praised child and leaned into him.

"I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a while. Jake holding me to him so tightly. It was like he felt I would run away or just fade before he could have a chance to catch me. Though, it ended when I yawned slightly.

"Let's lay down, okay?" I nodded.

I laid down on the bed first, curling around Lucian. Then Jake laid down, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Are you cold?" He murmured into my hair. I smiled and turned onto my back slightly, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"My skin's always cold." I shrugged. "Its something that's been unique to me ever since I was little." Jake chuckles and leaned up on his elbow, kissing me.

"Its kind of a nice change. I'm a heater, you're a cooler. It fits ironically." I laughed and cuddled closer to the both of them. I had the two men I needed and I was happy with that.

* * *

The days surprisingly flew by, and I hated it. I didn't want my time with Jake to speed by like that. But it did, and I couldn't do anything about that. Before I knew it, it was graduation. It wasn't something I was thrilled about. I had no one other than Charlie to be there for me. And my family could care less if I was even alive.

When the service was over, and we were all standing around and looking for our friends and parents, I felt large arms wrap around my stomach and twirl me around. "Congrats babe!" I laughed, turning around and looking up at Jacob.

"I thought you wouldn't be here!" I gasped, looking around as Charlie walked up with Bella and the Cullen's.

He leaned in and kissed me, causing me to blush fire engine red. "I couldn't miss my girlfriend's graduation, now could I?" I laughed softly, hugging him tightly. "But, I can't stay long. I have to do another run of patrol with Paul and Quil."

My smile fell and I nodded, "Alright. But you'll come by the party, later right?" Jake nodded and hugged me close. I chuckled until I saw that Lucian wasn't standing beside Charlie. "Charlie where's Lucian?"

He blinked and looked down, going white. "He…he was just here a minute ago!" The blood drained from my face and looked around wildly, my heart racing and finding it hard to breathe. "LUCIAN!" I shouted, causing a raucous and everyone to stare at me. "LUCIAN!" I took off the robe and cap, running around and looking through the crowd.

"Mommy mommy!" I heard a shout and I looked up at the stage, tears welling up. Lucian was standing beside the principal, a huge football player holding his hand.

I rushed up to the stage and dropped to my knees, crying and hugging him close to me. "Don't ever run off like that again! You had me scared witless!"

"I'm sorry mommy." He mumbled, wrapping his small arms around my neck.

"Is uh….is he yours?" The Jock asked me, kneeling. I nodded and surprisingly, he smiled. "He's cute. Don't cry pretty girl," he said, gently reaching out and wiping away the tears from the eye he could see.

A loud growl interrupted the moment and I saw Jake standing there. He was shaking and his fists were clenched. "Jake," I stood and touched his arm, the shaking slowly starting to ease. "It's okay."

The jock stood with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if I over stepped my bounds. She yours?" Jake nodded. "Oh, sorry dude. If you wouldn't mind pretty girl," the jock looked at me and grinned, "I'd like to be friends. You seem nice and someone who cries over not being able to find their family for a few minutes is cool in my book. The names Jack. I'll see ya 'round!" With that he walked off.

"Well that was….weird…no one's talked to me and then suddenly one wants to be my friend?" I shrugged.

"I have to get going." Jake said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and glaring at Jack's back. I playfully swatted at his arm.

"Oh cut it out!" Jake bashfully grinned and leaned down, kissing my cheek. I blushed and swatted at him again, hitting him in the face during the process. "Kn-knock it off!"

He laughed and ran off, waving as he did.

 _Jake_

I didn't like leaving Era, especially when I knew that Jack guy was still around. The way he touched her without a second thought…I snarled, the thought sending my blood boiling.

 _Jake_ , Quil's voice rang through my head as he ran up to my side. _Chill the fuck out man. Era's your imprint, she knows about that right?_

 _Yes, but still. I don't like him being around her._

 _Dude_ , Embry chimed in, _she's your imprint. She won't want anyone else you idiot. She'll only want you._

I believed them, honestly I did, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of something happening to her or her leaving him. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it.

* * *

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, parking the truck and getting out. Embry, Quil, and I could all hear the thrum of music and people. I began to worry a bit. Era wasn't one for huge crowds, and I knew that her anxiety could flare up quick.

I looked back at the other two and they just grinned, shoeing me away. I rushed inside, ignoring the way people would give me odd stares. I found Era by the stairs, standing awkwardly by the banister, the hand gripping it pure white. I saw that guy from earlier beside her. I growled and marched up to them, ripping her away from him and holding her to me tightly. "Mine!"

 _Era_

I squeaked as Jake grabbed and held me to him, and I wasn't surprised that he had. I was surprised however, at the deep, feral, guttural growl that ripped from his throat. "Mine!" His grip tightened and the breath rushed from my lungs. I tapped on his leg.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" I wheezed and his grip loosened. I took in a few deep breaths and then turned around, whacking him upside his head. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU HE WAS NICE! DON'T GROWL AT HIM!" I snarled. He whined and pouted, rubbing the spot I hit.

"Ha, sorry. I saw that she was getting a little upset and things so I thought I might be able to help. Sorry to over step again." Jack said, offering a awkward smile.

"It's alright. Jake's just a bit protective of me. That's all." I let him wrap his arms around me again and Jack watched the two of us. I blushed, squirming a bit and I heard Jake chuckle. I tilted my head up a bit just in time for him to press his lips against mine.

I blushed dark red and my eyes instantly fell closed, gasping softly at the shock that went through my body. It would never get old, nor would the surprise of it. The surprise and shock would always be my pleasure. Unconsciously my hands gripped his arms that held me in place and kissed him back with the same fervor and heat that I could muster.

I didn't know how long we stood there, our lips moving in a slow dance, but a throat cleared, and I jerked, pulling away my face turning bright red and I looked at Jack. "S-sorry…"

"No worries." He said with a smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but the sight of Alice standing on the stairs with a worried look on her face shut my mouth quickly. I pulled away from Jake and ran over to her, getting there just as Bella did.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"The plans…they've changed." She said, her voice shaking.

"You're not going to Seattle."

Alice shook her head, "No. They're coming here."

* * *

A few hours later we all stood in Carlisle's office. I stood with Jake, Embry, and Quil while the others stood near Alice. I held onto Jake tightly and his arms tightened around my waist as the others spoke. I knew about the attacks that had been happening in Seattle. It wasn't difficult for me to figure out that the mass of bodies and disappearances could be related to vampires.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said.

"This could turn into a huge blood bath…Lives lost." Carlisle spoke, both looking and sounding despondent and empty.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

Alice sighed, looking confused. "I don't know. I haven't seen anyone I've recognized…Well, maybe one…"

"I know him, he's local." He said, "Riley Biers."

"Hold on," I finally spoke up, sharing a look with Bella. "That kid who went missing almost a year ago?"

They nodded. "The same, but I don't think he's behind this."

"They have to be playing with the blind spots in Alice's vision, which means that whoever is behind this is familiar with our abilities." Carlisle sighed.

"Either way," Jasper looked at them, "the army is coming. There aren't enough of us to both confront them and protect the town as well."

Jacobs hold on me tightened until I lost my breath and he angrily growled, "Hold on! What damn army? Fill us in, leeches."

"Jacob." Edward said, looking at me. I was struggling to breath and I knew I would no doubt have large bruises later on.

His grip loosened, and I sucked in a deep breath, coughing a little. _Phew…_

"Newborns, our kind." I remained calm, looking at them all. Their solemn and grim expressions left nothing to my imaginations. I may not have known what a newborn was, but I could tell that they were extremely dangerous already.

"What are they after?" Embry spoke up, tensing. It seemed all three of them were now tenser than they had been, but I couldn't really blame.

Alice looked even more upset than she had been before as the next words that came from her caused a chill to run down my spine. "They were passing around Bella and Era's scent. A red blouse of Bella's and a t-shirt of Era's."

I scowled, momentarily forgetting that an army was currently coming after me. "I wondered where that went. That was my favorite shirt." I grumbled, and they all just stared at me like I was completely and utterly insane. My face flamed red and started messing with Jacobs fingers, distracting the both of us.

"So, these newborns are after Bella and Era? What the hell does that mean!?"

Carlisle looked him dead in the eye. "It means an ugly fight."

Jake's hold on me tightened. "If those leeches are trading around Era's scent, then she's involved. If she's a target, we're in."

I looked up at Jake, opening my mouth to protest. I didn't want him getting involved. As much as I had come to care for the Cullen's and for Bella, I cared for Jake and the pack more than I did anyone else, except for Charlie. He tilted his head down, looking at me. His eyes were hard as steel, and I saw that no matter what, he would participate. He would not sit back and do nothing while I was in danger.

I turned in his arms and silently laid my head on his chest. And, for the first time since I discovered their abilities, I let my thoughts run to Edward. _I swear, if anything happens to him I will personally have your heads._ I heard him chuckle quietly and give me a small smile.

"Jacob, do you think Sam would be open to a temporary agreement?" Carlisle asked him.

I felt Jake nod. "Yeah, as long as we get to kill some vampires, I'm sure he'll be open to just about anything."

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers," he whispered, contemplating, "and the newborns won't know they exist. It will give us an edge that we wouldn't have had before."

"We'll need training then, and Jasper has the knowledge to help with that." He turned his eyes to Jake and he said, "You'll be welcome to join us."

"Name the time and place."

I saw movement and saw Bella take a step forward, an angry look crossing her face as her eyes glanced at first me and then at Jacob. At that moment, I really wanted to punch her in the face.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting into. You guys could get killed!" Bella interjected, dead set on talking them out of it.

"You can't talk us out of this Bella. If it means more protection for Era, I'll do anything for her, even if it means teaming up with your leeches."

Bella stepped back and silently stared at me, as if waiting for me to say something. I didn't. I just stood there, leaning into Jake's embrace as I listened to them talk.

* * *

Jake, Embry, and Quil left as soon as the talk was over. They needed to speak with Sam as soon as possible so that left Edward and Bella as my ride home, which Jake wasn't all that happy about. But when I told him that it was either that or I walk home, he went with the latter.

Though, the ride home was silent and filled with tension. If had a knife on me I could have easily cut it. Edward only just dropped us off and then he had to leave again to speak with the others about their plans. I heard him tell Bella that he would be by later tonight.

I paid them no mind as I walked into the house, picking Lucian up as he ran up to me with a smile on his face. The next-door neighbor, Linda, was walking past us shortly after, excusing herself for the night. She was an elder woman with too much time on her hands, so when I had asked Charlie if she would like to babysit, he said she jumped at the chance.

"Thank you." I told her before she shut the door after letting Bella inside. I sighed, hugging Lucian tightly. "I missed you baby." I murmured into his hair, placing a kiss on his temple.

"M-Missed you too mommy…" He mumbled sleepily.

I looked at Bella and the look on her face said that she wanted to talk to me about something and most likely it was going to be about the pack participating in the upcoming battle. "I'm going to put him to bed," I told her before quickly going upstairs.

I had no later laid him down in bed and the little guy was out like a light. He must have had an eventful day, which was a good thing. I loved the fact that he was having fun here. I tucked him in and made sure he had his little wolf before quietly going downstairs.

When I got to the bottom step, Bella was suddenly in my face, anger lacing her voice. "How could you just stand by and let them get in on this!" She hissed at me, practically spitting venom.

"I couldn't keep Jake out of this fight even if I wanted too Bella," I growled, stepping forward and forcing her to scuttle back. "Jake would do anything to protect me and even Lucian, and though it bothers me, he would do it even if it meant putting his life on the line."

"You could have persuaded him!" Bella's voice raised and she had her fists clenched. "You could have easily talked him out of it! BUT YOU DIDN'T! You just stood there!"

"He wouldn't have listened to me!" I said, finally fed up with trying to be civil with her. "You saw him! Nothing I could have said would have stopped him!"

"I doubt that! You've gotten him somehow wrapped around your little whorish finger! I bet you even used your bastard son to get on his good side!" Bella shouted at me.

I froze and so did Bella, the realization dawning on her face as she just figured out what exactly she had just said to me.

After that, I saw red.

I launched myself at her, slamming my fist into her face and knocking her back. Bella moved to come after me but I just half-shouted, half-growled in pure anger and grabbed hold her pretty brown hair and knocked her off her feet, slamming her face first into the floor.

It wasn't even the fact that she called me a whore or even the fact that it was plainly obvious to me that she felt more for Jacob than she let on. It was the very fact that she called Lucian my bastard son. No one bad mouthed my boy. She knew nothing of him or how he came to be and the fact that she had said that without a second thought pissed me off to no end and I finally just snapped.

A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me and yanked me up and away from Bella as a pair of pale hands reached down to help her up. I growled, fighting whomever was holding me.

"Era! Stop its me." I relaxed upon hearing Jake's voice.

I stood there, shaking and glaring at Bella for all I was worth. She was already swollen in the face and her lip was busted and bleeding. I replayed the whole thing in my head, letting Edward see just why I had done what I did.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Era I-"

"Don't!" I growled, effectively cutting her off. "Don't even Bella. I don't give a fuck how sorry you are. No one will ever bad mouth my son." I turned and looked up at Jake. "I'm staying with you for a few days." Without another word, I turned and walked up stairs.

* * *

 **So this one is a little bit longer! I just couldn't sleep until I finished this! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was just sooooo stuck! Anyway, I'm back and I'm working on it! So, comment and I can't wait to hear about it! Stay beautiful guys!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, what will happen between Era and Jacob tonight? Who knows!? Haha. Anyway, here's chapter 14. Make sure to comment and such!**

* * *

 _Anger is a fickle thing,_

 _Sometimes, it speaks violence._

 _It the pits of the soul,_

 _There is innate darkness that lies there._

 _But, there is someone who can tame it,_

 _A person whom can control it._

 _And that person, my love, is you._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen::

 _Jake_

I glanced at Era as she shouldered her back pack and held Lucian close to her. I didn't know what had happened between her and Bella, but the look on Era's face told me that whether he was willing to take her or not, she wasn't staying in the same house with her.

"Uhm…Era I didn't exactly come here by car…" I said slowly, and realization dawned on her face.

"Oh. Well, then I guess we're going the wolf way huh?" She said, and I heard her heart start racing. After seeing the hesitation on my face, her eyes went dark and my heart wrenched in my chest. She looked so forlorn and upset that I couldn't say no to her. I didn't want to see her upset.

"Alright, c'mon." I said softly, grabbing hold of her free hand. I lead her outside and too the tree line, letting her go and looking back at her. "Give me a minute, okay?"

She nodded and held onto Lucian as I disappeared into the trees. I could still see her from where I was and I watched her for a moment. Unlike normal women, she looked at ease in the dark of night, standing just outside the woods. She showed no signs of fear or nervousness. I smiled a little. I certainly had one tough woman on my hands didn't I?

I slipped out of my pants and tied them around my leg before I shifted, shaking. I stepped out of the trees slowly to gauge Era's reaction. I heard her breathing hitch and her heart start to race in her chest. I thought for a moment I scared her before a soft, beaming smile lit up her beautiful face. "Jake?" I gave a subtle nod and she walked up to my hulking form, running her free hand through my fur and across my muzzle. "You're magnificent…" She whispered.

I couldn't express how happy that made me feel. How light I felt. I grunted out a soft chuckle and ran my tongue across her scarred cheek. Era giggled, wiping at her face with her sleeve. "Weirdo."

I nuzzled her and then got down on the ground, waiting for her. It was then I saw hesitation in her. I almost shifted back to tell her that I could run home and get my truck, but I saw her hide it and her back straighten. "I can do this…" she whispered and then slowly climbed on. I stood and looked back at her. "Jake…please don't let me fall…"

 _Era_

Jake was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Rich and light brown fur gleamed in the faint light that came from the moon and his soft brown eyes sparkled. Seeing him in his wolf form made me fall in love with him all over again.

His fur was soft too and I relished in it as I sat atop of him. I was warm and cozy and if I hadn't been ready to ride him like a horse all the way to his place, I would have fallen asleep. But as Jake tensed to get ready for his run, I held onto him tightly and looked at him with fear. "Jake…please don't let me fall…" He nodded and I saw in him that he would never let anything to happen to me or Lucian.

Jake huffed slightly and I bent down, making sure Lucian had a nice grip on his fur too before Jake took off. And like the first time when I rode with him on his motorcycle, I had my eyes closed and a death grip on him. Eventually though, I found enough courage to actually sit up a little and open my eyes to look around.

As I watched the tree's and scenes go by, I grinned. Traveling by wolf was definitely my favorite way to go. Two other wolves had come up beside us on our little run. Both of them were smaller than Jake was, but I didn't care about that. I was more curious about who they were.

As if sensing my staring, the one on Jacobs right looked back at me and I gasped softly, staring. Their eyes were playful and a lighter shade of brown like his coat. His fur was more like a light caramel color than the others. But his eyes…it was just like I was looking right at Paul.

Too soon the run had come to an end and the other two left the three of us alone. Jake crouched down again, almost laying completely on the ground so I could climb off of him. Once I was steadily on my feet, he nudged me with his muzzle before disappearing into the trees again. Not even a minute later he came back to me, bare-footed and bare-chested and wearing a pair of jean shorts that rode dangerously low on his hips. I flushed red and swallowed heavily, feeling my heart beat like crazy.

Jake smiled and leaned over me, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, leaning into him slightly, sighing. The cold nightly wind blew, swirling around us, and despite Jake being my personal heater, I shivered. "C'mon," he said, "it's cold out here. I don't need either of you getting sick."

I followed him inside, noticing that Billy wasn't anywhere to be found. I wondered why until I heard the snores coming from his bedroom. Chuckling quietly, I looked around the room that Jake had brought her too. The room was a soft lilac and the scent of flowers still circled around the room. There teddy bears here an there and some pictures that hung up on the wall. I turned around to look at Jake, raising my brows at him.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This was my sisters bedroom. They shared it until they both moved out. I'd bring you to mine if I could but I'm sure my dad would have a heart attack if he saw us sleeping together." His russet cheeks turned slightly pink and I felt mine heat up as well. Biting my lip, I turned around and laid Lucian down before turning again and gently pulling Jake down. I pressed my lips to his, almost sighing at the sheer bliss of the contact.

His arms wrapped around me tightly as I wrapped my own around his neck. Jake pulled me in close to him until there was no space between him and I. He kissed me until there was no Era and no Jake, only the sense and feeling of pleasure.

What seemed like forever ended and it had really only been a few minutes, but what a few minutes they had been. My body was hot, and I felt the heat pooling low in my stomach. I couldn't seem to catch my breath and my heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly in my chest.

Jake wasn't any better off than I. His breathing was labored, and his gaze practically burned me with the desire that dripped from their now dark brown depths. His body was hotter than normal, and I could feel the bulge of his desire against me. My face flushed redder and offered him an awkward smile. He returned my smile without an ounce of hesitation and he leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Get some rest, love, and I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word Jake walked out of the room, leaving me stunned.

 _Did…did he just…just call me love!?_ I bit back the goofy smile that wanted to split across my face. No one had ever called me anything other than my name before. No one. But Jake, he called me nicknames all the time and they had never really changed anything. But this new one…I found it really confirmed my feelings for him.

I was utterly and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

 _"L-Liam…cut it out…!" I flinched away from him as he approached me. He had cornered me in my room when no one was home, and right now I was feeling incredibly uncomfortable._

 _"No! You just walked away from that like it was fucking nothing!" He growled, grabbing onto my upper arms. His grip was arm crushing and I whimpered softly, cringing and knowing I would have severe bruises later on._

 _"I-I…I just…"_

 _"SHUT UP!" He snarled, baring his teeth in anger as he towered over me. "You think its okay to just walk away from me, ERA?! It's like you don't care!"_

 _"N-No baby please…! I…I care…I just…AH!" I felt a stinging pain against my cheek and fell back against the wall, tears welling up in my eyes. Liam had just hit me and by the look that passed through his eyes, I knew it wouldn't be the last time._

 _"Bullshit! Prove it to me!"_

 _"H-how…" I looked up at him. Despite the fear I felt, I still loved him and I hoped that my love could change him. Maybe…maybe I had to do this to prove to him just how much I really did love and care for him…_

 _An evil smirk lit up his face and he reached down, grabbing hold of chin. "Let me give you bruises to match my own. Only fair."_

 _I visibly trembled, scared, but I felt myself nodding anyways. I had to do this. I had no choice…I had no choice…_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. My eyes were wild as I looked around and saw that it was still dark out. I looked at the clock on the small stand beside the bed, and it read one a.m. I pulled my knees to my chest, a sob breaking through the silence of the room. My nightmares of my relationship with Liam were coming back. Almost every night I had them. Only the night when Jacob slept by my side were they truly gone and for the first time in almost three years, when I had discovered what Liam was capable of doing to me, I would have a full, good night's rest.

I covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face. My body shook as I tried my hardest to contain my sobs. It had been almost three years and I still felt those wounds. They still felt as if that had happened only yesterday. I was terrified of Liam and what he could do to me. I lived in constant terror that someday, somehow, he would find me and either try to kill me or take Lucian from me.

I buried my head in my arms and cried as silently as I could. I didn't want to wake the boys. My body shook, and my chest tightened with the efforts to contain myself. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Love," Jake's sweet, soft voice whispered in my ear and the bed dipped, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me to his chest. "Shhh, I'm here." My resolve shattered, and I pressed my face into his chest, crying for all I was worth.

I hadn't done this in years…bottling everything up and never letting it out, always keeping it locked away. I screamed into his chest, the tears never ending, the pain finally causing my breaking point.

My tears dried eventually, leaving me just a hollow shell. I couldn't think or bring myself to move, I just held onto Jake like he was my life line. I held onto him like I thought he was going to disappear once I let go.

"Love," he called me once again, taking my face into his large calloused, yet gentle hands and tilted my face so he could look me in the eyes. "What happened? What made you cry?"

"I…" I swallowed thickly, my voice cracking at the simple motion to speak. "N-night…mare…" I finally whispered, unable to look away from him in the pure and utter shame I felt. I had woken him up most likely and I felt guilt wash over me. I had let my emotions get the better of me and I had broken my composure. In that, I had woken Jake from his much-needed rest for what would come tomorrow.

"Don't look so upset…I wasn't sleeping in the first place, love." Just like that, Jake could read me like an open book and practically read my thoughts. He pressed her forehead against mine and he smiled. "Don't ever feel guilty Era," he said in all seriousness, "I will never leave you. If you ever need me, all you need to do is call and I'll be there. You are my heart, and I would never let you leave me and I will kill anyone who threatens to do you harm. You are mine and I am yours."

The back of his hand brushed down across my cheek, comforting me in silence. I didn't think it possible in that moment, but a huge smile took over my face and fresh tears of happiness fell. Those were words I thought would never have any meaning for me again. I thought that after Liam, love was just a fairy tale that was spun around us too keep us in an ever-lasting fog. I had believed that, for me, it was nothing but a lie and wouldn't ever be possible. But here, in this moment, the feelings that bubbled up and spilled over my walls inside of me, my beliefs were proven wrong. With those simple, yet powerful and binding words, Jake shattered my pessimistic world and showed me a newer, happier one.

That's why, when the next words that flowed from my lips came, I felt no regrets. "I love you, Jacob Black, and as you said, I am yours. And I always will be."

 _Jake_

Era's words were ones that I never thought I would hear from her. At least, not this soon in our relationship. But she had, and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't hold back.

I crushed her to me, kissing her with all the passion that I had kept locked away over the weeks. I knew now wasn't the time, but I couldn't hold back after seeing her like this. Her beautiful red eyes glassy and puffy from her tears and her body trembling with the harsh sobs that had come from as she cried against my chest.

A soft moan tumbled from Era and she held onto my shoulders tightly. A low growl came from my throat and I held onto her even tighter. I broke the kiss and slowly placed open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, just over her pulse. Era gasped and arched against me in response and I couldn't help but groan.

My hands moved under her baggy shirt and too her waist. I frowned, pulling back and looking down at my left hand. There was blood on it. "What the hell!?"

I growled and pulled her off the bed and into the bathroom. I looked at her shirt and saw the growing bloody stain in the fabric. "Jake…it's fine." She said, looking up at me. I glared down at her. "It just reopened. No big problem alright?"

"What happened?!"

"I slipped and fell a few nights ago…I snuck out because I could sleep. I wanted to walk around so I went to the woods. I slipped on a slope and cut my side." I took in a deep breath, feeling my body shake as my rage started to bubble. I started seeing red until her soft, small hand gently touched my cheek, bringing me back to reality. "Jake, please. I'm okay."

I nodded silently, watching her. I felt my cheeks go pink though, when Era suddenly took off her shirt, standing there in nothing but a pair of shorts. My eyes went wide and I coughed, turning around, rubbing the back of my neck. "I-uhm…I'll just wait outside…" I mumbled before running out and slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Era finally came out of the bathroom. She now wore one of my shirts-and damn did she look good in it-and her wound was patched up. I saw how pale she had gotten and she stumbled over her feet, falling into me. I sighed softly, picking her up and carrying her back to my sisters' old room.

"W-Where's Lucian?" She mumbled. I laid her down and smiled a little.

"He came into my room earlier and told me that you were crying, so he climbed into my bed and fell asleep. He'll be just fine sleeping in there love, now get some rest. You need it." She was already drifting to sleep so I tried to silently sneak away.

Her hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around my wrist. I looked at her over my shoulder and Era's eyes were glassy with exhaustion and they were pleading as they looked at me. "P-please stay…don't leave…"

My heart wrenched painfully in my chest, seeing the woman I loved looking so pained and vulnerable. I climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her as close to me as I could. I gently kissed her forehead and as she relaxed against me, I whispered to her, "Never."

* * *

 **Well, another chapter come and gone. School is coming up pretty soon, so I'll try doing as many chapters as possible. I promise. I so don't want to go back. WAAAAHHHHHH**

 **Stay sane my beautiful readers.**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sooooo, how's everyone doing? I hope all of you are doing alright and those of us who have to go back to school…trust me I don't want to either. :'(. I'm slowly dying inside because of it. I feel all of your pain. I hope that my writing finds some way to either distract or cheer you guys up! Here's 15!**

* * *

 _A darkness looms ahead,_

 _It smells of fear and danger._

 _Be careful my love,_

 _Although you are strong,_

 _Think of me._

 _Think of us and become,_

 _The strongest being you can be._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen::

 _Era_

When I woke up in the morning, I was unusually hot and sweaty. Like…extremely. My hair was plastered to my face and my clothes were sticking to my skin. Ick. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around before my eyes settled on a solid, delectable looking chest.

My face flushed red and I felt the arm that was around me tighten and pull me impossibly closer to them. Jake groaned, still sound asleep. I bit my lip, grinning a little. I closed the millimeter gap that was between my lips and his chest and I placed a small kiss on him.

Jake rolled onto his back and even though I knew I shouldn't, I was having fun. I got on top of him, straddling his waist, and leaned over him. I kissed my way all over his chest, enjoying the tiny but overly sexy grunts that came from him. I sat up slightly, looking down at him. He still wasn't awake yet. _Hmm….I wonder…_ I grinned and moved up to his neck, biting down and sucking at the skin.

When Jake's arms wrapped around me again, I knew he was awake. I sat back up and smiled down at him, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Good morning."

He smiled up at me and sat up, moving back against he headboard. Jake pulled me closer and he looked at me, our height level now. "Mmm, good morning beautiful."

I blushed. "H-How did you sleep?"

"I slept amazing with you beside me." He nuzzled my neck, kissing just below the sweet spot near my ear. Though he sat back and cursed, scowling.

"What?"

"I should've opened the window."

"That's it? Jake…I've been sweaty and hot plenty of times before. Don't be upset alright?" I smiled and when he didn't say anything, just stared, I realized how wrong my words sounded. I swatted at him, flustered. "I-I didn't mean it that way pervert!"

Jake laughed loudly and pulled me in, kissing me. Just like last night and the kisses before, it was like a jolt went through my entire body and my world shifted, leaving me short of breath and pleasure radiating through me. I moaned softly into the kiss, leaning into Jake.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I couldn't deny him. I moaned softly again as his tongue moved against mine, taking control. His hands grasped my hips in a tight grip, most likely leaving bruises. I didn't mind though; the slight roughness and pain was actually a huge turn on.

Jake broke the kiss, nipping down my jaw and to the sweet spot on my neck, biting down and then sucking at the spot, running his tongue to soothe the small ache. I gasped softly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my hips ground down against his like my body had a mind of its own.

Jake groaned, and his hips bucked up to meet mine as they ground down. I hissed at the contact. "J-Jake…" The soft whimper fell from my lips and something inside of him seemed to snap. He crashed his lips into mine and he roughly pinned me down on the bed.

I could feel his hard arousal between my legs and he began to thrust himself against me. I kissed him back, matching his rhythm. As quick as the moment had begun, it ended when there was a loud knock on the door and it was swung open to reveal none other than Billy.

I stared at him for a minute and then my whole face went beat red and squeaked, shoving Jacob off of me and rolling onto the floor. "Ow!" I grumbled as the two men laughed.

I peaked above the bed, silently glaring at the both of them.

"Breakfast is out there." Billy said, coughing and trying to calm down. "Lucian is already out there, if you were wondering Era. And," Billy got serious and glared at Jake and I, "I expect an explanation once your both dressed and ready."

Once he rolled out, I sighed and stood up, going to my bag. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder, holding me. I sighed and smiled, leaning back into his warm body. "I need to get ready, Jake."

"But I like you in this. You're wearing my shirt." I could hear the pout in his voice and I giggled, turning in his arms and looking up at him, smiling at the adorable pout on his face.

"Yeah but I stink and I'm sticky from sweat. I'm going to take a quick shower. Then we're supposed to head over to Emily's, right? To meet the others." He nodded. "Alright then." I playfully shoved him and grabbed clothes from my bag, sighing. "I really need to get more clothes." I mumbled. This was the last change of clothes I had, then I would have to constantly repeat and practically do laundry every day.

I shook my head and was confused at the goofy smile that was on Jake's face. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing. Go on and get ready." He kissed my temple and then walked out, leaving a very confused me…in the dust.

* * *

When I arrived in the kitchen, Lucian was sitting at the small island eating some bacon. Billy was just finishing up his food and Jake, well, he was inhaling his food like he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"Mommy!" Lucian smiled happily and hugged me.

"Hey baby," I kissed his forehead, "how did you sleep?"

"Good! Okay now?" His big, worried red eyes stared up at me and I smiled to hide my guilt. I never knew that I worried my baby boy so much and I couldn't help the feel of shame that washed over me.

"I'm okay. Promise." I hugged him tightly again and then sat down between him and Jake. "How's Grandpa Billy's cooking?" I heard both Jake and Billy choke on their food as I said it and I can't tell exactly how hard it was NOT to burst out laughing.

"Good! Yummy!"

"Then I'll just have to get some. Do you want more?" His little head bobbed happily, his mop of black hair bouncing against his head. I got up and grabbed him some more bacon and eggs, giving him his plate before getting mine. I sat down and ate, smiling. "It's good Billy, thank you. I'll have to return the favor tonight and cook you something."

Billy was generous enough to let me eat my food before he wheeled his way over to me, pinning me with a serious look. "Care to explain now?" I bit my lip and looked at Jake helplessly and he sighed, shaking his head. He picked Lucian up and carried him down the hall, talking about giving him a bath while Billy and I talked. _Thanks for the backup, tough guy._

So, I told him. I told Billy what had happened at the Cullen's that night and how when we came home, Bella ripped into me. I made sure to describe it in detail too. I knew he was disappointed in me for resorting to violence, but I wouldn't ever let anyone talk shit about my son. I would have done it for any of my family, though. I was just that kind of person. If people wanted to talk bad about me, I was fine with it. People's words didn't matter to me. If they started in on my family? Well…they were as good as dead.

After I finished, Billy stared at me for a moment and nodded silently to my surprise. "While I don't like that you decided to be so violent, I do understand and I'm proud of you, Era."

I smiled and leaned down, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Billy."

He was silently for a moment and then when I pulled back, he smiled. "Grandpa?"

 _Jake_

I was just coming out of the bathroom, having gotten Lucian bathed and dressed, when I heard dad and Era talking. I stayed back against the wall, listening silently.

"Grandpa?" I heard dad ask. Era laughed softly, and I peaked around the corner and saw her blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Honestly…Billy…I-I want to be with Jake. I know about being his imprint and I know what that means but…but I don't think its just that." She touched the scars on her face and instead of the shame I normally saw cross her features whenever she thought about them, she smiled. "Ever since that night…I lost everything. My family abandoned me and left me in solitude to raise my son on my own. I was always treated like it was my fault and that I was something to be disgusted because of the scars that I bare. But…meeting Jake it was like I was finally happy again. He made me feel accepted, despite all the flaws I have and that's a lot of them." I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest and I felt close to tears as I heard her speak. I wanted to come out and wrap her tightly within my arms, but she wasn't finished. "I want to stay with Jake and I want to be with him for as long as time will allow."

I couldn't do it anymore, I came out and set Lucian down before I enveloped Era in my arms. I kissed her hard, holding her to me. I could feel her freeze in surprise before her hands fell on my shoulders and she kissed me back. It was a while before a throat cleared, forcing us to break apart and I scowled at Dad who had a smile on his face. "You two best be getting over to Emily's before it's too late. I'll keep an eye on Lucian while your away. He'll be safe." Era nodded and pulled away from me. I reluctantly let her go and sighed.

I followed her back to the room and leaned against the doorway, watching her as she laced up her shoes. "You'll want a jacket or something to keep warm. It's gotten a bit colder today. I don't want you getting sick." I told her, and she stopped and stared at me for a moment, a smirk playing across her lips.

"I'll be fine." She stood and walked over to me, placing her hand on my chest. As always, I was amazed by how cool her skin felt. If I didn't hear her heart beating and see the flush in her cheeks, I would swear she was one of the leeches. I covered her hand with mine and gently pulled it away, kissing her palm. Her breath hitched, and I smiled down at her.

"Please?"

"W-What m-makes you think I'll b-be there with you…?" Era stuttered, blushing. _Why does she have to be so adorable?_

"Because I know you and I knew you weren't going to sit with the other's while we went to meet the leeches for the training. I knew you were going to come with me." I said and I laughed as her blush worsened and she looked guilty.

"You know me too well…its kinda annoying." She grumbled, pouting.

I pulled her close and kissed her softly, placing my forehead against hers. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Era's smile was back full force and her beautiful red met my dark brown, "With all my heart."

* * *

When we got to Emily's, all the girls of course had to come and snatch Era away from me while the guys grabbed me. We were standing around, talking about the army and how the training would go when Paul suddenly piped up, "What's that?" He leaned forward and pointed at my neck. I shrugged him, blushing and covering it with my hand.

"Back off. Nothing's there." I snapped.

Paul grinned and stood, all of them creeping up on me. "That wasn't nothing. That, my friend, looked like a hickey."

"Well it wasn't!"

"GET HIM!"

"AH!"

I fell to the floor as the pack, save for Leah and Sam, tackled me and pinned me down. They all stared intently at my neck before I snarled at them all, shaking them off and getting up. I glared at them as they laughed until Era came walking out from the kitchen, my gaze was instantly glued to her.

Her pure white hair was tied back, a few tendrils falling in front of her face. Era looked amazing in my sweatshirt though she complained about how much she swam in it. Her eyes were full of curiosity when she was looked at the laughing guys and then when her gaze fell on me, a soft, beautiful smile lit up her face. I smiled back at her.

"What's going on here?" She asked, walking to my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me, glaring at the others again.

"We saw the hickey you gave Jake!" Paul cackled.

Era glared at all of them as they cackled with him and they instantly shut up, openly fearing my imprint. "Oh really? Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No…" they all mumbled.

"Good. Well, we need to get going don't we?" Era's voice was sweet and innocent. I couldn't contain my laughter as we all walked out.

 _Era_

We arrived at the spot where the Cullen's had told the pack to meet them. I saw Bella standing with them, a pair of sun glasses covering the upper half of her face. Since it was so cloudy and dark outside from the over cast, I knew that she was using them to cover up the ugly bruises on her face.

I glared at her, silently seething, and she cowered into Edwards. I had to hold back my smirk of satisfaction and looked at the others. I was surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie smiling at me. Shouldn't they be pissed off about me bruising Bella up?

Shrugging, I slid off of Jake and leaned into his side as he turned his head towards the others to watch them.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

"Thank you for coming, Edward you translate." Carlisle said. "Jasper will be able to teach us how to defend ourselves against the Newborns."

Edward looked at him, "They want to know how they differ from us."

"Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first few months of life, because our own human blood still lingers within our tissues."

Jasper stepped forward. "Carlisle is right. That is why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army can stand against them." I watched Jasper closely, watching as he looked at everyone. "Now, there are two most important things you need to remember. One, don't let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And two, never go for the obvious kill. They will expect that, and you will lose."

The way Jasper's voice dropped to be soft and lethal, it caused shiver to run down my spine and I huddled closer to Jacobs form. He hummed softly, moving his large head to look at me. I looked into his eyes, darker in his wolf form but still the same, and smiled softly. I placed a kiss on his cold, wet nose and scratched behind his ear.

I looked back at the field and saw Jasper and Emmett going at it. They were moving so fast, it was hard to follow but then suddenly, Emmett was on the ground and Jasper was grinning above him, telling him never to lose focus. Next up were Jasper and Rosalie. I knew the girl liked me, which I was happy for, but seeing her quick speed and lethal attacks only cemented the one true fact; Never piss of blondie.

I shifted on my feet, my body starting to ache from standing up. I had muscle problems from time to time, ever since Liam had started his abuse. I looked at Jake and pointed to the log that was in between the Cullen's and the pack. Jake and a few others growled a warning and I just smiled. "I'm just going to sit down."

I walked over to the log and sat down, noting the way Bella started walking over to me. She sat down beside me, much to the annoyance of my wolves. Although I knew she wanted to talk, I made it blatantly clear that I didn't. I ignored her completely, keeping my eyes glued to the fight. I nearly laughed when Carlisle suddenly jumped up, knocking Edward off his feet. Jasper rolled his eyes with a smile and said, "Never turn your back on the enemy."

"Era….please, can we talk?" Bella finally spoke up and pleaded. I ground my teeth together, sighing. She nodded silently, standing up and we both moved to the jeep, further away from the crowd. I stood and waited for her to turn and start jabbering to earn my forgiveness.

"Just start talking already." I snapped, impatient.

"Era I'm so sorry I-I…I don't know what came over me…"

"Bullshit Bella." I snapped, taking a step forward and causing her to flinch back. "You know exactly what came over you. You may be in love with Edward, but I know you have feelings for Jacob. I figured it out a while ago, but I just didn't want to admit because I knew Edward would see it in my head. What came over you? Are you seriously giving me that line bull?" I shook my head, noting how quiet everyone had gotten. "You love Jacob. That's why you said what you did. It was out of anger and jealousy, especially using my son to piss me off. But let's face it, you would have chosen Edward over Jacob had you had the choice. But you don't. I can forgive you for lashing out about Jake but using Lucian against me is another. I will never forgive you for that. And," I took another step forward, forcing her to press herself against the Jeep. "If you ever use either of them against me or insult them again, I will personally make your life a living hell."

I turned around and saw Edward walking up, he shared a glance with me and then his gaze went to Bella. "Training is over for today." I nodded, silently and went back over to the wolves. They watched me as I went to Jake and climbed onto him. I didn't know what was going through their heads, and I knew that they, along with the others, had heard my conversation with Bella.

I buried my face in his fur on the way back. Never had I wished until this moment, that I knew what people thought. But now, with the pack still watching me with unreadable looks, I really wish I did.

* * *

 **Heeeeyyyy! It's coming! The big battle! I really love all the positive feedback I'm getting since I've revamped this fic and I love that I'm starting to get requests! AHHHHH! I'm extremely happy. Thank you guys so much! Stay beautiful and happy because everyone deserves it!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


End file.
